The Chronicles of Sakora, book 1
by MysteriousRaven1990
Summary: Sakora is an Indian princess, who is also a witch. She is targeted by an evil wizard, bent on revenge. After a few misadventures, she finally gets to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will follow along with the Harry Potter series. Starting with the sorcerer's Stone. Rated T just to be safe. Even though I don't think there will be anything particularly bad.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter or Charmed. I just own my characters form my own stories, and I just changed them a bit to fit in.**

**Right now the Charmed Ones are only going to be mentioned. They may not appear in my stories for sometime.**

Long ago in a faraway realm, lived many magical creatures such as mermaids, fairies, and shape shifters. The shape shifters were magical beings that could each turn into a single animal. There were all sorts of breeds of felines, canines, reptiles, and other such creatures. This land was known as the Fae Realm.

This is the story about a little girl who was born of royalty. Her name was Princess Alondra Damineir. She was the daughter of King Pyramus and Queen Lunaria Damineir. Alondra was a shape shifter. But, she was a half-breed, which was frowned upon in their society. She was a wolf shifter like her mother and a fox shifter like her father. People believed that it was wrong for two people from separate species to have children together, even if they were royalty. In her human form, she had long, flowing black hair, and bright greenish-blue eyes. She had a pair of blue fox ears sticking out of the top of her head, and a little bushy, blue fox tail. Alondra was a very special girl, she had powers that her parents didn't understand, nor did they know where they came from. Alondra had the power to control the elements of fire, wind, water, and earth. She also had the power to bring light into a darkened area, or if she became annoyed with her overbearing nursemaids, and wished to escape from them, she could command the shadows to hide her. She also always seemed to know what a person was thinking as though she could read their mind, and she always knew when a person felt hurt or scared. Her parents, who loved her very much, knew that she would be a great ruler one day.

But, there was an evil wizard who wanted Alondra for her powers. He had plans to take over the Fae realm. His name was Zerune. He would kidnap young children that had special talents. He would raise them up young and influence them with dark magic. And, he had his eyes on the young princess.

Alondra's parents knew of the danger their daughter was in, and tried to devise a plan to save her.

One day, when Alondra was seven, she was playing with her friends, who lived on the islands, surrounding her home on Lunar Isle. They were Willow, an elf from Waiki Island; gypsy twins named Anteaz and Ethera, from Masoon; Masith, a genie from Jyrote, and Emerald, a mermaid from the Underwater Palace.

They were all by the sea shore, laughing and chasing each other around, having a good time. Once every new moon, Alondra's friends would accompany their parents to Lunar Isle. While the adults would have their meetings, the young girls would go explore and play together. This was one of those times.

Just like all mermaids that lived in the realm of the Fae, Emerald was able to walk ashore whenever she wanted to. So, she was chasing Alondra around the sandy bank. But, out of nowhere came a storm. The girls saw dark storm clouds approaching. It was no ordinary storm. It was caused by dark magic, though they did not know that. In the distance, they could hear people running and screaming somewhere on the island, accompanied by loud bangs.

Alondra and her friends ran back to the Palace, just as they started to get pelted by the heavy rain. They entered the Grand Hall, where their parents were having a heated discussion. The adults all became quiet when their daughters entered the room.

The girls ran to their parents. "What's going on, mother?" Alondra asked. Her parents didn't answer. They just looked at her with sadness in their eyes, and then they both hugged her close. Zerune had attacked the island. Pyramus and Lunaria knew it was time to take action.

Later that evening, Alondra was placed in the middle of the hall and was surrounded by the palace's magicians. She didn't know what was going on, but knew something wasn't right. Her mother was crying in the corner. Her father looked grave, as he stood beside her mother, with his arm around her. Alondra started to feel frightened when the magicians all started to chant in a spooky language. The chanting got louder, and faster, and the small girl felt a strange tingly feeling go through her body, until all of a sudden, Alondra...disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a small village, in the middle of a forest, a small girl awoke abruptly. This girl's name was Sakora Tonks. 'That dream again,' she thought, as she sat up in her four-poster bed. She had been having the same dream for a month, about a girl surrounded by, what looked like wizards that were chanting, and the girl disappearing.

Sakora didn't know what it meant, or who the girl was. But, the name, Alondra, kept echoing in her mind every time she had the dream.

Sakora was an Indian princess. She was the daughter of King Zechariah and Queen Luna Tonks. They lived in the Ocean Rain Village that was located in the Mystic Forest, in Great Brittan.

Sakora was seven years old. She had the typical copper skin and long black hair of her tribe. She also had turquoise eyes. The color of her eyes was unusual. Nobody else she knew had eyes quite like her's. She was a witch like her father and an Ocean Rain Indian like her mother. She also had the ability to change into a fox and a wolf. She had been born with an electric blue fox tail and fox ears, though nobody knew how or why.

When she was six, her dad taught her about their family history. He told her that the Tonks' had come from Greece. Her great, great grandfather, Uruman Tonks, had married a nymph named Evangeline. Zechariah's grandfather, Esarno Tonks, had come to Britain from Greece. And, his father, Ted Tonks, had been the first wizard in the family. He was what wizard's called a muggleborn. He had met his wife, Andromeda Black at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Black family was an ancient pureblood family. Zechariah was known as a half-blood.

Then, he told her that even though Ted Tonks was the first in the family to be born with magic, Ted's mother had been born into a magical family, in America, but she hadn't inherited any magic at all.

Ted's mother, Eliza Johnson, had come from a powerful magical family. They could trace their line all the way back to Melinda Warren, the first witch in the family.

Sakora often heard stories about her cousins from America. The Charmed Ones, who's grandmother was Eliza Tonks' younger sister, were very powerful demon fighting witches. And, since Eliza had no active power she didn't have the responsibility passed through her family to fight evil, so she was free to travel the world. She eventually made her home in Great Britain, where she met Esarno Tonks.

Sakora found her family tree exciting. She visited the tapestry room often. Each wall had a separate set of her family. One wall had the Tonks/Warren family, one had the Black family, and the third had the Collosso family, which was her mother's family, and the final wall, which was empty, would one day be filled with Sakora's husband's family.

Sakora wasn't an only child. She had two older sisters, two older brothers, a younger brother, and two younger sisters. She also had an older adopted brother, named Sanin, and an adopted sister who was only a few months younger than she was, named Nina. They had been adopted when Sanin was two, and Nina was a year old. Their parents had been wizards, who lived in the village, but had been killed during the great wizard war.

When Sakora was born, it was prophesied that she would be the future queen, even though she wasn't the oldest child born to her parents. Whenever the present queen marries, she and her new husband go to the village oracle, and it will tell them which of their children would be the future queen. For some unknown reason, the oracle always chose a girl.

When Zechariah and Luna went to see the oracle, it informed them that the third daughter born to them would be the next heir.

Sakora's best friend was Prince Dimitri Delca. He lived in the Ocean Rain Palace, along with his younger half-brother and half-sisters, Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena Jedo. Bonnie and Jojo were twins. They were the children of Asauna, queen of the harpies.

The harpies were a neighboring village to the Ocean Rain Indians. The two villages had been at war together for years. Sakora's parents had tried to bring peace between the two races by betrothing Sakora to Dimitri after she was born, but Asauna wouldn't hear of it.

The war lasted for a long time. Finally, after suffering many losses, Asauna conceded defeat, and she attempted to have her children murdered by ordering her younger sister, Feyda Esemo, to take them into the forest and to do away with them. Harpies could be very foul creatures who could care less about their own young, and kill them if they no longer wanted to raise them.

But, Feyda, who was uncommonly kind for someone of the harpy race, had saved her nieces and nephews, by taking them to the Ocean Rain Palace. Zechariah and Luna agreed to take the young children in and raise them as if they were their own.

Asauna never knew what her sister did. The only children that Asauna spared were Dimitri's older sister, Kitty Delca, younger half-sister, Marcella Black, and younger stepsister, Rosa Black.

Asauna was currently married to Pictor Black, who happened to be the younger 1st cousin of Andromeda Black. He had pretended to be married to a witch, named Rose Prewett, to hide his true marriage from his family, so they were unaware he was married to a half-human creature. He had planned to take over all of the villages in the Mystic Forest, with his wife, Asauna. He got Rose pregnant with Rosa. Pictor passed off Marcella and Rosa as twins, since they were born so close together, and they'd both be recognized as heirs to the Black fortune. And, since Asauna was half witch, Marcella appeared more human, and they were able to conceal her harpy nature.

Dimitri never knew his father. He had left before Dimitri was born. The only thing he knew about him was that he was a vampire. Dimitri's aunt had told him that he also had an older brother named Coalt. He had been the second born. When his father left, he had taken Coalt with him, but was forced to leave Kitty. He didn't even know that Asauna was pregnant with Dimitri at the time, and Asauna refused to tell him.

Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena's father, Kenneth Jedo, who was a muggle, had been used by Asauna, while Pictor was away with Rose.

Pictor's home had exploded one day, while he was out with his eighteen month old daughter. His wife was home at the time of the explosion. Aurors could not determine the cause. And, Rose's body was never found.

When Pictor returned to Asauna, they had gotten rid of the useless muggle.

Dimitri and Sakora didn't always get along. They used to fight all the time when Dimitri first came to live with Sakora's family. He used to play pranks on Sakora just to get her mad.

One day, he had gone too far, by locking Sakora's black German Shepard puppy, Axel, in the garden shed. Sakora had been furious with him, so she ran off into the forest.

She sat on the ground, with her back pressed up against a tree, and her knees drawn up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She didn't know why Dimitri was so mean to her. She had tried to be friends with the boy, but he rejected her harshly.

She began to cry. She put her head against her knees. That's when she heard a strange chattering noise. She looked up to see a bunch of glowing red eyes.

Out of the bushes, stepped a pack of the giant rats that resided in the forest. They began to approach her menacingly. She screamed as they came closer. They had her cornered.

Then all of a sudden, Dimitri jumped in front of her, and started waving a small tree branch that he had lit on fire, like a torch, at them. He fended them off. The rats fled at the sight of the fire. From that day forward, Dimitri and Sakora were best friends.

As Sakora dressed herself for the day, a small pixie flew up to her. She had pale skin, long purple hair, and was wearing a blue pixie dress. Her wings were shaped like a butterfly's, and were see-through. Her name was Twinkle. Sakora had met her in the Forest. She had had an injured wing and couldn't fly. Sakora had taken her home to have her healed. They had become close friends.

"So, what are we going to do today, Sakora?" Twinkle asked.

"I was thinking of spending some time with Chinak today," Sakora replied, referring to her young colt. Chinak was the name of one of the Indian gods. In Sakora's, tribe's legends, Chinak was the warrior god. Sakora's colt had been given to her for her sixth birthday, after he had been completely weaned from his mother. He had a dark, brown coat, and a long, black mane and tail, and chocolate brown eyes.

As Sakora and Twinkle left the bedroom, with Axel on Sakora's heels, they were greeted with Sakora's other friend, a little sprite, named Flit. He had short, spiky brown hair, and wore a green outfit made from leaves. Unlike Twinkle's butterfly wings, Flit's were pointy.

One day when Sakora and Twinkle had gone out to the palace's gardens, not long after Twinkle had been fully healed, Flit had flown up to them. He had been completely smitten with the pixie, and had taken to following her around. Sakora had welcomed him to stay at the palace with them, which he had accepted excitedly, as long as he would be able to see Twinkle.

"My darling, Twinkle. You are looking most lovely during this glorious morning," Flit commented happily.

"Umm, thanks, Flit," said Twinkle, smiling nervously. She wasn't sure about all of Flit's attentions being on her. It was embarrassing. She just didn't know what to make of it. She did find him cute and charming though.

Sakora giggled as she watched the two. Then, she called out, "Silobque!"

A Tiny house-elf appeared right next to her. "Good, morning, Princess," said the small elf, in a squeaky voice.

Silobque was a very young elf. She was wearing a blue skirt and blouse, and a matching bow. Silobque had been born into a family of free elves. All the elves in the palace were free. The palace seamstress made special clothes for each elf, and all of the elves were paid for their service. Silobque was Sakora's favorite elf.

Sakora continued down the stairs, with her small band of creatures following her, to breakfast. As she entered the dining hall, she saw the rest of her family was already gathered there.

"Good morning, Princess," said her father.

"Morning, papa," she answered back.

Her dad continued the conversation he had been having with Sakora's grandfather. Sakora's grandparents, Satin and Moona Collosso, also lived in the palace. They had continued residing there after they had retired from the throne, instead of going to their retirement home as planned.

On the edge of the village, were a group of homes that belonged to the royal family. There were twenty in all. Most of them stood empty, except for four that were currently occupied. One was home to Queen Luna's older brother, one was occupied by her older sister and her family, the third housed Satin's younger brother, Zeb, and his family, and the fourth was given to Zeb's sister-in law and her family.

Satin and Moona were to move into a house of their choice when Luna turned eighteen, and no longer needed their care, and she had been married to Zechariah. But, Luna and Zechariah both insisted that they continue to live in the palace with them.

Sakora took her seat next to her older brother. Now, the one person whom Sakora was closer to more than anybody was her big brother, AJ. AJ's actual name was Aaron Jay, but everybody called him AJ. Sakora loved her brother and loved spending time with him. He was the only one who didn't treat Sakora like the future queen, and treated her like she was a normal little girl. He would play games with her, and go horse-back riding.

Sakora's older siblings had just come home from another year at school. AJ had just completed his second year.

The year previously, when AJ had gone for his first year at Hogwarts, Dimitri's older sister did as well. They both had been placed in Gryffindor, and had become best friends. But, Pictor and Asuana wasn't pleased about Kitty becoming a Gryffindor instead of a Ravenclaw like her mother, or a Slytherin like her stepfather. In fact, they were furious. Feyda had told Zechariah and Luna that Pictor, who didn't believe Feyda was completely loyal to her sister, had taken Kitty himself and murdered her in cold blood. She felt guilty that she couldn't save her eldest niece like she did for Dimitri and his younger siblings.

AJ had been upset at losing his friend. He never really got over it.

It was two weeks into the summer holidays, when the family decided to take a trip into the village. The annual festival was taking place. During the festival, the family was having a lot of fun, playing games and eating the food, and the children rode on all the kiddy rides. But, that changed when all of a sudden, a group of men came charging through the village on horses, waving swords above their heads.

It was chaos. People were running and screaming in terror. Sakora and AJ had become separated from the rest of their family.

As they searched for their family, they found themselves facing the leader of these men who invaded their village. He was dressed completely in black, with a black cape. His hair and beard were black and scraggily, as if it was in need of a good wash.

He looked at the two young children in front of him. He raised his sword, poised to strike Sakora, when AJ pushed her behind him, and was stabbed through the chest. He crumbled to the ground.

Sakora screamed. The man then had taken off without a backwards glance at the small girl. Sakora fell to her knees beside her brother, crying.

As soon as the men had finished plundering the village, taking what the vendors had earned during the festival, they disappeared back into the forest, whence they came.

Sakora held onto AJ's hand. "AJ, please, don't leave me," she sobbed.

He reached his hand up to her cheek, and said, "I love you, baby sister."

"I love you, too," she cried.

AJ closed his eyes, and then all of a sudden, without explanation, his body vanished without a trace. Sakora gasped in shock, when her brother's body disappeared before her eyes.

"Sakora!" she heard someone yelling.

She turned to see her father running towards her. "Papa!" she yelled back.

He picked her up and held her close. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, and sobbed hard into his shoulder. The rest of the family found them this way.

Luna counted to make sure all of her children were present. She realized someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen AJ?" she asked, looking around for her missing son.

Her children all shook their heads. Then, Sakora told her family, through her tears, what happened to AJ. The whole family grieved.

They held a small ceremony, but didn't have a body to bury.

Sakora was sitting alone in her bedroom, after the ceremony. She had her back pressed up against the door, with her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them, listening to her mom crying downstairs, and her dad trying to comfort her.

She then looked up, with tears in her eyes, when she saw a box sitting on her bed. She gasped in surprise and glanced around her room, as though the person who had left it would still be there.

She got up curiously, to look inside the box. She didn't remember it being there that morning, and wondered where it could have come from. Inside there was a staff, sword, and a large egg, that was wrapped in a warm blanket.

Sakora looked at each thing carefully. Her first name was carved into the staff and sword. The staff was just a long piece of thick wood with a knobby end. And, the sword was made of a stainless steel, and had a golden handle, that was embedded with blue sapphires. It also had an inscription carved into it. It read, 'Follow your dreams always, and you will soar.'

Sakora wasn't sure what to make of it, but she put it aside for now, as she gently picked up the egg. She didn't know what kind of egg it was. It was a beautiful, shimmery greenish-blue color. It looked to be some sort of dragon egg.

Sakora looked down at the sword and staff lying beside her, thinking. Then, she had a determined look on her face. She knew what she had to do.

She used her Indian magic to make a trap door in her bedroom floor. Under it, she made a room where she could practice martial arts, swordsmanship, and archery in secret. She also made a room for her own private library, where she planned to put her large collection of books, and a tunnel that led into the Mystic Forest. She didn't tell anybody about what she was doing, not even Dimitri.

She took a few books from the palace library on the different subjects she wished to train in, to better prepare herself with.

A few weeks into her training, Sakora was practicing some moves she studied in the martial arts books, when she heard strange clicking noises. She looked in the corner of the room, where she had the egg sitting in a nest of blankets on the floor, with a heating lamp keeping it warm.

She walked over to it. The egg was shaking violently. It was beginning to hatch. It took a few minutes for the creature to break through the egg shell.

Sakora watched in anticipation and excitement. When it finally hatched, Sakora recognized it at once as her favorite type of dragon, from her dragon book, a wyvern.

It had the head of a dragon, two legs, and a barbed tail. Its small wings were folded against its body. Its scales were a brilliant shade of blue and green.

As the small creature blinked its eyes, it hiccupped and smoke puffed out of its nose. Sakora decided to name her Mezel, which meant Majestic in Sakora's native language. She was really adorable.

Sakora became excited and immediately ran up the ladder, through the trap door, out of her bedroom, and down to the kitchens, to get the baby wyvern some milk to drink, and walked carefully back with the bowl. The small creature slurpped up the milk messily. Then Sakora picked her up carefully, and took her to show her family that the egg had finally hatched.

Her parents were just as surprised about the items in the box that had ended up on Sakora's bed, as she had been. But, they knew it had appeared there for a reason, so they allowed her to keep everything in it, after her father checked to make sure none of the items carried any dark curses.

Though, her mother had been nervous about letting her keep an actual sword, or an unknown creature's egg. But, Sakora promised she would be careful in handling the sword, and that she really wanted to know what would hatch from the egg, and if it wasn't anything too dangerous, she wanted to be the one to raise it. Her mother had agreed, reluctantly.

Now, Sakora found her parents and showed them the baby creature that hatched from the egg. They exclaimed over how beautiful the young wyvern was. And, agreed to allow her to keep it. They would hire someone to teach her the appropriate handling of a wyvern. Sakora felt happy for the first time since her brother's death.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a year since AJ's death. Sakora's older siblings; Ramia, Sara, and Kanoro were all home for the summer holidays. And, the whole family was taking their annual trip through the Mystic Forest, to visit the other villages, except for the Harpy Village of course. They were to start with their sister village, the Canazian Village, home of the Canazian Indians.

This year, Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri were old enough to ride their horses through the forest on their own, without assistance.

"Alright, everyone," said Luna. "We'll be leaving in five minutes. So, make sure you're packed and ready to go." She walked out of the sitting room to join her husband and parents in the dining hall.

Sakora's siblings all began chatting happily.

"I can't wait to go riding through the forest on Clover," said Nina, referring to her palomino mare.

Like Sakora, all of the children were given a young horse for their sixth birthday. Before that, they would ride with an older family member. Then, when they were seven and eight, they could ride on their own horse, but with someone else pulling the reins. But, when they were nine, they were deemed old enough to ride on their own.

Sakora was happy she was finally old enough to ride on her own. But, this would be the first trip without AJ. She thought a moment of her lost brother, of how just the previous year, he had led her by Chinak's reins, through the forest, and how he took extra care looking out for her. She sighed and got up to get ready to leave.

The family all met outside by the stable.

"Alright. This is how we're going to do this," said Zechariah. "Your grandfather will take Bonnie, your grandmother will take Jojo, your mother will take Micka, I'll take Bettina, and Ramia will take Kaleena. And, Sara will be leading Seth."

And, just as he said, all the younger ones were picked up and set on each of the adult's horses.

Ramia climbed onto her horse, Star, and her father set little Kaleena in front of her.

Seth was excited. He climbed onto his horse, Comet, and waited for Sara to do the same with her's, and then made sure she had a good hold on each of the reins.

Sakora climbed onto Chinak happily, as Nina climbed onto Clover, and Dimitri climbed onto his horse, Silver.

Then, they were off. It took them half the day to reach the Canazian Village. It was an uneventful ride.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted by King Diego.

"Welcome, my friends," he said smiling. King Diego was a kind king, who had long hair that went down to his waist that was tied back in a braid. And, a clean shaven face. He wore a tan beaded outfit and matching shoes.

He led them into his palace, where his family was gathered. Queen Adria stood to greet their guests. She was a very pretty woman, with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Adria was King Diego's second wife. His first wife, Kanasha, died five years previously. They had had two children together, Shania and Dio. Diego also had a son with Adria named Rex. Adria wasn't an Indian. She came from the Milano Village. She was a normal human.

They were also joined by Diego's brother –in laws. Razz, who was Kanasha's older brother, and Gabit and Drew who were her younger twin brothers, Gabit's wife, Celia, their two sons Gandin and Gatek, and Drew's new wife Velvet. Celia had also come from the Milano Village.

The Canazian Indians had been a great asset to the Ocean Rain Village, in the war against the harpies. King Diego, Gabit, and Drew were the greatest warriors in their village, for three generations.

They all sat down to dinner and talked about events of the past year. Their hosts were sorry to hear about AJ's passing.

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child," said Queen Adria. Even though Shania and Dio weren't hers, she still loved and cared for them as though they were. And, they loved and respected her in turn.

After dinner, they were shown to their rooms. Sakora was given a nice, spacious room. It was the same room she had been given on each of their visits, for as long as she could remember. It was done in light blue wallpaper and plush blue carpets.

That night, when Sakora was lying in bed, she heard a rustling sound outside her window. She got up and looked out. She saw, what looked like a girl, standing between some trees. Sakora frowned, wondering why someone would be out there, this late at night.

She snuck out of the palace, and went to where she saw the girl. But, she was gone. Sakora walked through the forest, trying to see if she could find the mysterious girl.

She walked for a while, before she came upon, to her surprise, a strange fortress, in the middle of the forest. That's when she saw the girl, standing there and staring at her.

"Hi," said Sakora. "What's your name?"

The girl stared at her for a minute, before saying, "My name is Venus."

Venus looked like a Canazian Indian to Sakora. She was dressed in a black robe that seemed worn out. It looked like a wizard's robe, not something Sakora expected an Indian to be wearing, Unless she too was a half-blood."

"What are you doing out here?" Sakora asked.

"I wanted to see my village," Venus answered. "I used to live there before Master Zerune took me away."

"Master Zerune?" Sakora asked. "The wizard from the stories? The dark lord's brother, who no one has seen or heard from, since his brother was vanquished by Harry Potter?"

"Yes," said Venus, nodding. "He's here. He's been in hiding, but has come back. He likes to kidnap young kids with special abilities. He takes them from their families to raise them up and influence them with dark magic. He took me from my parents, and then he killed them."

By the time she was done speaking, Venus had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sakora. "Does that mean you have a special ability?"

Venus nodded. Then, she waved her hands around, and a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, and knocked Sakora backwards. She fell onto her behind.

"Wow! That's wicked," said Sakora. "Hey. You must be one of my elementals."

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"Well, I am the future queen of my village, which means I was gifted with all the elemental powers of fire, wind, water, and earth, and the power of light and darkness as well. I'm also an empath and telepath," Sakora told her.

"But, what do you mean by one of your elementals though?" Venus asked, confused.

"Well, the same year that I was born, other girls were born with an elemental power. They are girls whose future will be intertwined with mine. So, it was destiny that we met," she explained. It was the same thing her mother told her after she started discovering her powers.

"So, there are others like us too?" said Venus, getting excited.

"Yep. So far, the one's that I know of are my adopted sister, Nina, who is a telepath, and five of my cousins; Bondilla is an empath, Kashena has the power of water, Tallia is fire, Juanita is darkness, and Salina is light," Sakora said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Wow. How many more are there?" Venus was surprised there were that many.

"Well, now there's you. And, all that is left is earth," said Sakora.

She thought for a moment. Then, said, "Come on. Let's get you out of here and back to my parents."

"But, what about Master Zerune?" Venus seemed afraid all of a sudden.

Sakora said, "How did you get outside anyway?"

"He trusts me because I'm his favorite. He thinks I'm so well behaved that he allows me to do what I want. This isn't the first time I went walking through the forest. But, I always come back because I have nowhere else to go," Venus explained.

Then, Sakora said, "Well, don't worry about him. Let's go while it's still dark."

Venus hesitated before following Sakora out of the forest.

"Oh. I'm Sakora by the way," she said, just realizing she never introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," said Venus, smiling.

They reached the Canazian Village, just as the sun was rising. Sakora saw her parents and grandparents standing outside, along with King Diego and his adult family members.

Zechariah turned to see Sakora approaching, and seemed relieved. "Sakora, where have you been? We've been worried." He bent down to hug his daughter.

"Sorry, Papa. I met someone in the forest," Sakora told him. "This is Venus."

Sakora then explained about their meeting.

"I can't believe Zerune is here in the forest," said Zechariah, troubled by the news.

Luna then said, "Well, if Venus is an elemental, then she should be put with a family. So, she can be looked after properly."

"I'll take her in," said a voice.

They turned to see a young woman standing behind them.

"I wondered what the commotion was out here," she said, smiling.

"Ah, Tasha," King Diego said. "This is Tasha Fleshin. She is a close family friend. She grew up with Gabit and Drew. She would be a good caregiver for the girl."

"Nice to meet you, Tasha," said Zechariah, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, your majesty," said Tasha.

"So, tell us about yourself," said Luna.

"Well, I'm not married or have any children of my own. But, I want children," Tasha told them. "I would make sure this child has everything she needs, and I'd protect her to the best of my ability, in case that wizard comes looking for her."

Luna smiled. "I believe you would. And, since Diego vouches for you, I think you would be a great choice. Alright. That's settled then."

Tasha knelt down in front of Venus. "So, how about it, sweetie? Would you like to live with me?"

Venus smiled, "I would like that."

"Good," said Tasha. Then, she stood up. "But, it might not be safe here for her. This might be the first place he looks when he realizes she's gone."

Luna agreed. "You may come to our village. We'll set up a home for you in one of our residences."

"Thank you," said Tasha. "That would be wonderful."

Venus looked at this woman and was shocked that a complete stranger would move away from her village, just to help her.

It was settled. After breakfast, Tasha and Venus joined the Tonks and Collosso family on their trip. Tasha had her own stallion named Klaus.

After saying their good-byes; Tasha's parents came to wish their daughter luck, and to see the child she had taken in; they continued their journey.

"Make sure you say hello to my father for me," Celia called, waving after them. "And, that we'll be visiting next week."

"We will," shouted Zechariah, waving to their friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: There is slight child abuse in this chapter. Nothing too horrible though. Just talk of food deprivation, and attempt to strike a child.**

When Sakora's family, along with Tasha Fleshin and Venus, left the Canazian Village, they headed west to their next destination, the Milano Village.

It took them a few hours to reach the village. When they did, they were greeted by the chief, Mernuko.

"Greetings," he shouted cheerfully, when he saw them approaching.

"Hello, old friend," said, Sakora's grandpa, Satin.

"Satin, good to see you," said the chief.

"Yes," agreed Satin. "Your daughter said to say hello to you from her, and she and her family will be coming home next week."

"Excellent," said, Mernuko. "It's about time too. She has been away to Gabit's village for some time now. I'm getting old and would like to retire my position soon, and leave her in charge."

"Nonsense," chuckled Satin. "You don't look a day over forty."

Mernuko chuckled. "I'm fifty-three now, but still not quite as old as you, eh old man?"

"Just by two years," laughed Satin.

Chief Mernuko looked around at Satin's family with a big goofy grin on his face. He was a large, cheerful man, with short scraggy black hair and beard. He ran his village with as much joy and laughter as he could.

The Milano Village was full of ordinary human beings. But, they differed from regular muggles, in the fact that they were aware of the magical world around them, though they were not magical people.

"This calls for a feast," said Chief Mernuko, happily.

He had his chefs cook up a lot of magnificent food, enough to feed the whole village, which is exactly what he did. The village was smaller than the Ocean Rain and Canazian Villages. It held no more than fifty people.

While everybody was eating the scrumptious banquet, Sakora happened to notice a young girl watching the whole village having a good time together.

Sakora then spoke up. "Chief Mernuko? Who is that?"

"Hmm?" He looked around to see who she was talking about.

"Oh," he said, a bit sadly. "That is young Teresa. Her mother is not exactly a nice person. She never joins in any of the parties that we have, and doesn't allow her daughter to join either. I asked her about it one day, about why the girl wasn't allowed, she said it was because she was misbehaving that day, but I don't believe that child misbehaves enough to not be allowed to come to a single party."

Sakora frowned. That didn't make any sense to her. She then got up, carrying a plate of food, and approached the girl.

"Hi, Theresa," she said. "I'm Sakora. Are you hungry?"

"I'm not allowed to. My mum will get mad if I eat something she didn't make," said Theresa, in a small voice, looking at the ground.

Sakora gasped when she heard that. "You're mum doesn't allow you to eat without her permission? Why don't you tell the chief? I'm sure he'd do something. He is a really nice guy."

Theresa looked away. "I can't. No one would believe me anyway."

"Here. You look like you need this," said Sakora, taking in the girl's scrawny appearance. She handed her the plate of food. "It's not right for your mum to deprive you of food."

Theresa hesitated before slowly starting to eat.

"Theresa! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted a voice.

Theresa jumped, dropping the plate onto the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother approaching her, looking angry. Sakora could feel the fear coming off of Theresa in waves.

"What have I told you? You are not to join these parties," the woman shouted at her daughter. She didn't seem to care who was watching.

Sakora looked at this woman. She had long black hair and dark eyes, just like Theresa. But, unlike her daughter, who seemed way too skinny, this woman looked well fed. She wasn't fat, but she at least wasn't malnourished, like the small girl.

Sakora felt herself getting angry, as she watched this woman shouting at Theresa. Then, Sakora saw the woman raise her hand, and Sakora felt her temper snap. She lashed out with a strong gust of wind, knocking Theresa's mother backwards.

The woman looked stunned for a minute, before getting to her feet, glaring at Sakora, who glared right back.

"How dare you, you little brat," she growled.

She was about to strike Sakora, when her arm was grabbed from behind.

"If you touch my daughter, I will curse you into next week," snarled Zechariah.

She turned her head to look at the angry king. Before she could say anything, Chief Mernuko stood up and said, "That's enough, Angela."

He looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Everyone had gone quiet. "I will not condone this behavior. How you could strike a child…Not just yours, but someone else's as well. This is meant to be a peaceful village. I will not allow someone to cause trouble just because their child was offered food."

"What are you saying?" the woman, Angela, asked, staring defiantly at the chief.

"I have ignored your behavior for too long," the chief answered. "I am forced into doing this. I banish you from this village. You are no longer welcome here."

Angela stood there, looking shocked for a minute. Then, she said, "Fine. I'll leave quietly. Come, Theresa."

"The child stays," said Mernuko. "I have a duty to the village. If I see a child being abused, it's my right to take it away. I will not let you harm her again."

"She is mine!" screeched Angela.

"If you really cared about her, you wouldn't treat her the way you do!" he roared. "She is not a piece of property. She is a sweet, little girl, who has never been shown an ounce of love, in her life."

"She is a freak who doesn't deserve it," Angela said in a low voice.

"Leave," Mernuko said in a deadly whisper.

Angela screamed and then stormed off.

Mernuko sighed, and sat back down.

Zechariah spoke up. "What did she mean when she said her daughter's a freak?"

"I don't know," said the chief, looking tired.

"She meant because of my power," Theresa spoke up for the first time since her mother showed up.

Everyone stared at her and she blushed, looking down at the ground.

"What power?" Sakora asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"This," said Theresa, waving her hand in an upward motion.

A small piece of the ground came flying up into the air, and then came crashing back down.

Sakora gasped.

"I had this ability ever since I can remember," Theresa told her. "My mother was afraid of it, not knowing where it came from. And, she was worried someone would find out about it."

"You're an elemental," Sakora said, excitedly. She then proceeded to explain the elementals to her, just like she did with Venus.

"So, this means I'm special?" Theresa asked, looking at the ground again.

"Yes. It does," said Luna, coming over to her, and kneeling down. "It means you're very special. To be born with one of those gifts is a great honor to my people. So treasure it."

Theresa smiled and nodded.

"Well, maybe she should accompany you back to your village," Mernuko suggested. "She'll probably be a lot happier there. I'm sure you could find a nice family to take her in."

"That is an excellent idea," said Luna. "Is that okay with you, Theresa?"

Theresa thought for a moment. She thought even if they did find a family for her, there was no way they could love her, could they? But, then again, it couldn't be worse than her own mother, could it? It was worth a shot. "OK," she agreed.

"Good," said Luna, smiling. "Then, how about you come join the party?"

Theresa just nodded her head shyly.

Luna led her over to where the rest of the village had been dining. It wasn't long before everyone was having a good time again.

Soon it started to get late, and the chief invited his guests into his home, to get ready for bed. His home wasn't very big, so the children had to share rooms.

Sakora shared a room with Nina, Venus, and Theresa. It was fun, like having a slumber party. They talked and laughed happily, before they all drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note: I'm not really happy with this chapter. I read through it several times, and couldn't think of how to make it sound better...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After they left the Milano Village, Zechariah led everyone up into the Mystic Mountains, surrounding the forest. His younger sister, Jewel, lived in the Dragon Village, at the top of the mountains, with her husband and their two children. This was the Tonks' final destination of their trip before returning home.

Theresa, who was riding with Kanoro, had looked nervous for half the trip. She had never ridden a horse before. But, now she seemed to be enjoying it.

When they followed the horse trail all the way up the mountains, they finally reached the village.

This was home to a race of people known as the dragon shifters. A long time ago, people feared their transformations, and they were forced into the mountains, away from civilization. People had become more tolerable of the dragon shifters since then, but they still felt safer in their mountain home.

"Zechariah!" Jewel Poblo shouted, and ran to give her older brother a hug.

"Hey, sis," Zechariah chuckled. His sister still acted childlike whenever she saw him.

Jewel led them to her home. It was just a small three bedroom cottage. All the cottages in the village were small.

"Dom. Our guests are here," Jewel called out.

"Zechariah, Luna. Good to see you," said Dominic Poblo, coming out of the kitchen to greet his wife's family.

Dom was a tall, muscular man, with sandy brown hair. His transformation was a forest dragon.

"Sakora! Nina!"

Sakora turned to see her cousins, Tallia and Alex, running up to them. Sakora grinned happily and hugged both of them.

Tallia had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes like her mum. Alex had brown hair as well, but had hazel eyes, like his dad. Tallia was nine like Sakora, and Alex was eight.

"Come on, let's go play," said Tallia. Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri followed her to her room, along with Venus and Theresa. And, Alex took Seth to his room.

Tallia's bedroom walls were done in forest scenery. It even had pictures of unicorns, birds, and a few other creatures that actually moved. And, her carpet was a dark forest green.

Tallia sat on her bed and looked at the two new girls. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh. Tallia, this is Venus and Theresa," Sakora introduced them. "Tallia, they are elementals."

"Really?" said Tallia, interested. "Which ones?"

"I'm wind," said Venus.

"And, I'm earth," said Theresa.

"Cool," said Tallia. "That means you'll be part of our group then."

Sakora said, "We all like to get together sometimes to practice using our powers. My mum supervises us, along with my godmother, Rachel. She's my mum's best friend. And, she's an elemental too. She is earth."

"Really?" said Theresa. "Do you think I could meet her sometime?"

"Sure," said Sakora, smiling.

"Cool," exclaimed Theresa.

The five girls and Dimitri talked for a while. While they talked, a small serpant-like dragon, curled up on Tallia's shoulders.

"Hey, Tallia, what's that?" Nina asked.

"Oh. This is Sparks. He's a Pygmy Dragon. I found him while playing on the edge of the village."

Sparks was a scarlet red, with yellow ridges on his back and yellow whiskers, just like a Chinese dragon. He had a long tail with an arrowhead on the end. He didn't have wings like most dragons. He looked more snake-like, with a flickering tongue. Though, unlike snakes, Sparks had four small legs.

Jewel had set up picnic tables outside. Her home wasn't big enough for twenty-five people. Everyone enjoyed their little party. When it started getting late, Jewel took her brother's family to their guest houses. Jewel's husband owned three other homes in the village that had belonged to his family, which he kept as his children's inheritance. His parents and brother currently resided in two other houses that were part of their property. His brother, Bruce, was not currently married, or had any children of his own. So, the empty houses were given to Dominic, for when his children were old enough to claim them.

Jewel sent Zechariah, Luna, and the younger children to the first one; Satin and Moona got the second one, with Ramia, Sara, Kanoro, Zach, and Sanin; and Tasha, Venus, and Theresa were staying in the third one.

The Tonks family stayed in the Dragon Village for a few days. Tallia took Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, Venus, and Theresa exploring around the village.

"This is my favorite spot," said Tallia, as she sat on a large rock.

The others sat around her on the ground, just talking. But, before they knew it, it was time to leave the village.

Sakora said goodbye to Tallia, and everyone started heading for home. They had left the village right after breakfast, but they still didn't make it to their village until nightfall.

"Tasha, you and Venus may stay here, until we show you the houses tomorrow," said Luna, once they finished dinner.

"Alright. And, thank you," said Tasha.

Luna showed Tasha, Venus, and Theresa to their rooms. Sakora said goodnight to her two new friends, and went off to bed. She was joined by Axel. The German Shepard snuggled up to her and she wrapped her arm around him. She had missed him while on their trip. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

The Next day Zechariah and Luna took Tasha and Venus down to the village, where their family owned a stretch of homes. They were accompanied by Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, and Theresa.

While Luna was telling Tasha which of the homes she could choose from, Luna's older siblings came out of their homes to see what was going on.

"Who is this, Luna?" asked her sister, Soahbon. Soahbon was a head taller than Luna. She had the same copper skin, long black hair, and brown eyes.

"This is Tasha Fleshin. And, this is her new foster daughter, Venus. They both come from the Canazian Village." Luna then proceeded to explain about everything that happened on their trip. How Sakora discovered Venus, who was an elemental that had been kidnapped by the wizard, Zerune, who now had a fortress in the forest.

"I can't believe that wizard is in our forest," growled Rick Collosso. He was the tallest of his siblings. He had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes, and he was well muscled.

"I agree," said Zechariah. "But, there is nothing we can do about him for now."

Soahbon then noticed the other girl standing with them. "Who is this young one?" she asked.

"Oh. This is Theresa." Luna said. She told them of how Theresa was being abused by her mother and how Chief Mernuko banished her from the village. And, that Theresa was also an elemental, and the chief had sent her with the Tonks'.

"We were thinking of taking her in as one of our own," Luna told them.

"Let me," said Soahbon. "You already have so many children to look after. I'll take her in."

"Are you sure Azlono won't mind?" Zechariah asked her.

"I don't think he'll mind at all," she said smiling.

She then turned around and walked into her home. A few minutes later, she came back out with her husband right behind her.

Azlono Gerndoe came from the Milano Village. He had brown hair and beard, and brown eyes. He was of average built, and was a normal human, just like the rest of his village.

"He agrees with me," said Soahbon.

They spent a few minutes talking to Theresa, letting her get to know them. Azlono and Soahbon had five other children. The youngest, Franny, who was now two years old, was also adopted. She was a Canazian Indian, who Soahbon had found abandoned in the forest, as an infant. They had taken her in and raised her as one of their own.

Luna showed Tasha a few of the empty houses, until she found one that she really loved. It was a quaint house with four bedrooms, sitting room, kitchen, dining room, and bathroom, like the other houses surrounding it. Venus liked the house as well. Tasha allowed her to go pick the room she wanted. Her friends followed her into the house, talking excitedly.

Venus found the room she liked. It had white walls and a blue carpet. It had a small closet and a few shelves on the wall. It also had a small, square window that looked out onto the fields.

They went back outside to rejoin the adults. Afterwards, Theresa went with Azlono and Soahbon to meet their children. She seemed nervous about the new family. The young girl had never known a parent's love. Her mother never cared about her. She didn't know why this family would. But, Sakora had assured her that her aunt and uncle were good people.

After they went into their house, Luna, Zechariah, and their three children went back up to the palace.

It was now the end of summer. Zechariah and Luna took all of their children back into the village. They were nervous about this year's fair, after what had happened the year before. However, they wanted their children to have a day of fun, before the older ones returned to Hogwarts, and Zach left for his first year.

Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri were playing some games together, when they were joined by Sakora and Nina's younger godsister and godbrother, Resae and Jack Blake.

They looked like a couple of ordinary Indian children. Resae was two years younger than Sakora, and Jack was a year younger than his sister. Neither of them seemed to be having any fun.

"What's the matter, you two?" Sakora asked, looking at them worriedly.

"Dad's started drinking again," Resae told them.

Sakora gasped. She knew how their father was when he drank. He used to beat their mum up. When, Luna threatened to banish him from their village, he promised to give it up.

Luna never liked the man, and didn't know why her best friend would allow herself to be treated that way.

Just then, the fire alarms sounded through the village. The kids all startled and then turned to see where the fire was. They saw thick black smoke rising into the air.

"No," moaned Resae, realizing where it was coming from.

She and her brother ran off in the direction of their home, with the others following behind.

There were men trying to put the fire out. The house was completely engulfed in flames.

"Mum!" Resae and Jack both shouted. They were both grabbed by a couple of men to keep them from getting too close to their burning home.

Just then, Zechariah and Luna came running up.

"What on earth happened here?" Luna demanded.

"You're majesty," one of the men said. "Rugo Blake was just caught leaving the house. Apparently he caught his home on fire, with his wife still trapped inside. I'm sorry to say, the poor woman didn't make it out."

"No. Rachel," sobbed Luna. Zechariah put his arm around his grieving wife.

The man said, "We're going to have to put their children in the village home."

"No," said Luna. "They are our godchildren. They will come with us."

"Yes, your majesty," the man said, bowing. He then turned to help the others, fighting the fire.

Zechariah picked up the sobbing Resae, and Luna picked up Jack. They made their way up to the palace with all of their children in tow. It was a subdued group that returned home.

**Author's note: The next chapter skips two years. And, Sakora finally gets her letter to Hogwarts.**

**Again, I'm not too happy with my writing. Just not sure what to do differently to it at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two years had passed since Resae and Jack Blake came to live in the palace, after their mother was killed in the fire, and their father imprisoned for life.

It was once again the summer holidays. Sakora woke up from a strange dream, where she lived on an island full of fairies and other magical beings.

She got up and stretched, yawning, thinking about the strange dream. She then got dressed and left her bedroom with her German Shepard, Axel, following her as usual. Axel had grown a lot in the past two years, and now stood a couple heads shorter than Sakora.

Sakora and Axel made their way down the staircase, along with Twinkle, the fairy; Flit, the Sprite, and Silobque, the houself.

When they entered the dining hall, where the extended family was having breakfast, Sakora's father, Zechariah, said, "Hey, princess. Your letter from Hogwarts just came."

Sakora perked up, smiling. "Really?"

He handed her the letter she had been waiting for, for a long time. She opened it and read the letter first.

Dear, Ms. Tonks,

We are pleased to inform you that

You have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find included a list of all

Necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st.

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Then, Sakora, feeling excited, looked at the second piece of parchment that came with her letter.

It listed the school uniform, the course books required, and other equipment she would need. It also said that students could take either an owl, or a cat, or a toad, and that first years were not allowed brooms.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley, dad?" Kanoro asked.

"In a few days. I have a couple of letters to send first," Zechariah told his son.

"I can't wait," said Nina, excitedly. She and Dimitri were starting their first year as well.

After breakfast, the three went together, to the garden to talk about what they should expect from school, from what their older siblings had told them.

Ramia and Sara had already left school. Ramia had left the year previously. After school, she had married her best friend, Yuuske Orgo. Yuuske was an American pure-blood, whose family liked to travel. His older brother, Thomas Orgo, was born in the states. But, when Thomas was five, he and his parents moved to Tokyo, Japan, where Yuuske was born, and where he got his name.

When Thomas was eight and Yuuske was three, their family moved to Britain, where they made their permanent home, after Thomas was accepted at Hogwarts, at age eleven. And, this is where their baby sister, Nicole, was born, when Thomas was fourteen and Yuuske was nine.

After Yuuske and Ramia were married, they got jobs at Gringotts, along with their other best friend, Bill Weasley, as curse breakers, and the three of them were currently working in Egypt.

Sara had just finished her last year of school, and half way into the summer, she had married her best friend, and Bill's younger brother, Charlie Weasley. Now, the two of them had gone off to Romania, to study dragons.

Kanoro, who was now a sixth year, had been made a prefect the previous year. Zach was now a third year and Sanin was now a second year.

Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri were all excited about finally being able to go school.

A few days later, Zechariah and Luna took all of the children to Diagon Alley. There, they met up with the Weasley family, which was tradition, since Ramia, Bill¸ and Yuuske's second year. Ron Weasley was also going into his first year. The Tonks' had become close friends to the Weasleys and Orgos, especially since their children were mostly in the same years.

This year though, they were also joined by Zechariah's older brother, Robert Tonks, and younger sister, Jewel, and Robert's wife, Mary, their two daughters, Juanita and Rausha, Jewel's husband, Dominic Poblo, and their two children, Tallia and Alex. Juanita and Tallia were just starting school as well.

Mary Tonks was a pure-blood witch. Juanita looked just like her mother, with black hair that went down past their shoulders, and blue eyes. Rausha had black hair and blue eyes as well, but her hair was shorter, not even reaching her shoulders.

"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, that we're all here, since there are so many of us, we should split up to get all of our shopping done."

"You're right, Molly," said Luna.

Everybody separated into groups. Zechariah, Robert, Dominic, and Arthur Weasley decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink together, while their wives did the shopping.

Kanoro and Percy Weasley went off to look at different shops together. Percy, who was now a fifth year, had been made a prefect. And, was so very proud of himself. Sakora thought he was a pompous git.

Zach and Sanin went with Fred and George Weasley, to check out the Quidditch Supplies shop. Fred and George played on their house team, as beaters. They probably wanted to see the new Nimbus 2000 racing broom, which was the fastest broom in the world.

The mothers took all of the younger children to buy the things that Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, Juanita, Tallia, and Ron would need for their very first year at Hogwarts.

Since the Weasley's didn't have a lot of money, most of Ron's things were hand-me-downs. He already had a wand, robes, and cauldron. He just needed books and supplies.

Luna, Mary, and Jewel bought robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and books from Flourish and Blotts. Sakora even got a copy of Hogwarts…a History.

Next, Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, Tallia, and Juanita each purchased a cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop, they bought their potions kits, scales, and phials from Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, and they bought their telescopes from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

Finally, they made their way to Ollivander's, to purchase their wands. Sakora and her friends began talking excitedly. This is what they all had been waiting for.

Sakora went first. After Mr. Ollivander took her measurements, he started handing her wands to try. She tried five different wands, before she found the right one. When she did, she felt a warmth go through her hand and the wand let off a golden light.

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander. "Ebony and unicorn hair. Seven inches. Very pliable. An excellent wand for charm work."

Sakora smiled, studying her new wand. She then watched as Dimitri, Nina, Tallia, and Juanita received their wands.

On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, the older children caught up with them. The mothers bought everyone their choice of ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Sakora had gotten a plain chocolate ice cream cone; her favorite.

After they finished their treats, they stopped at Eyelops Owl Emporium, and Luna bought an owl each for Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri. She preferred every one of her children had their own owl when they left for Hogwarts.

Sakora got a black female spotted owl, a rare breed, according to the owner of the shop. She was pitch black with white specks covering her body. Sakora named her Azara.

Nina got a female barn owl she named Iola, and Dimitri got a handsome male eagle owl, he named Talon.

Mrs. Weasley also bought an owl for Percy, as a gift for being made a prefect. It was a male screech owl that Percy named Hermes, after the Greek messenger god.

After they purchased everything they would need for their owls, they finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron, for lunch. They had pushed four tables together, so they would all fit.

After lunch, all of the families started going their separate ways.

"Don't forget. The party is on the thirtieth," Luna reminded everyone.

"Alright, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

At the end of every summer, Zechariah and Luna invited everyone to the palace, two days before their children returned to Hogwarts, for a party.

When Zechariah and Luna got all of their children home, Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri went straight up to Sakora's room. The three sat talking happily, while looking through their text books.

"I can't wait until we go to school," said Sakora. "It's going to be so much fun."

"I know," agreed Nina. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hmm. I don't know," said Sakora, contemplating the question. "Papa was a Gryffindor. So, I hope I get put into that house. So far, Ramia, Sara, Kanoro, AJ, Zach, and even Sanin have been Gryffindors."

"Yeah. I hope I am too," said Nina, excitedly. "What about you, Dimitri?"

"I don't know," he said. "My mother was a Ravenclaw. But…my sister was a Gryffindor. So, I hope I am too. Especially, since that's why they killed her."

He looked down at his lap as he talked about his sister. Even after three years, he still missed her, and felt sad, and angry at his mother and stepfather for what they had done to his beloved, beautiful sister. He could still remember his sister's soft, sweet smile, with her long, black hair falling past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes, that used to be so full of life.

Dimitri even sometimes felt angry at his Aunt Feyda, for not being able to save Kitty, like she had saved him and his younger siblings. Even though he knew it wasn't her fault. He still worried about Marcella and Rosa, afraid the same thing would happen to them.

A little while later, the three of them were called down for dinner.

That night, Sakora crawled into bed, thinking September first couldn't come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

**I looked up all the names of the shops in Diagon Alley. I didn't make them up.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakora woke up on the morning of August thirtieth. She yawned and stretched. Then, she grinned. She quickly got up and got dressed.

"Good morning, Sakora," said Twinkle, yawning.

"Morning," said Sakora, happily.

Today all of her family was coming to the palace for the party her parents hosted at the end of every summer. And, then in just two days she'd be going away to Hogwarts.

She went through her closet and picked out a beautiful turquoise dress, with sapphires all through it. She didn't wear dresses too often, but this one was her favorite.

She got dressed and fixed her hair, wagging her blue tail as she did so.

When she was done, she went down to grab something quick to eat from the kitchens before the party.

"Hey, Myrtle," she said, as she walked in.

"Good morning, princess," said Myrtle.

Myrtle was a rather plump, but kind-hearted Indian woman that was the head cook in the kitchens. She took delight in spoiling all of the children with her sweets.

"Care for a muffin, dear?" she asked, holding out a plate of blueberry muffins.

"Thanks," said Sakora, taking one and biting into it. She loved Myrtle's blueberry muffins.

"Alright now. Off with you, dear. There's lots to do before the party," she said, smiling, and shooing Sakora away.

"OK. See you later," Sakora said, exiting the kitchens while enjoying her muffin.

She found Nina and Dimitri on the sofa, in the sitting room.

Nina was wearing a dusty rose colored dress, and Dimitri was wearing a black robe over his black pants and white dress shirt.

Sakora sat down with them. They talked and goofed around until twelve o' clock, when people started arriving.

Zechariah, Luna, Satin, and Moona all came downstairs with Micka and Bettina, who were wearing matching blue dresses; Bonnie, who was wearing a green dress; Kaleena who was wearing a yellow dress, and Jack and Jojo, who were both wearing black pants and white dress shirts.

They were followed by Seth, who was also wearing black pants and a white dress shirt, and Resae, who was wearing a purple dress.

Zechariah was wearing his wizard's robes, Luna was wearing a beautiful emerald colored dress, Satin was wearing a tunic with a red velvet cape, and Moona was wearing a white dress embedded with rubies.

"Come along, boys!" Luna called up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Kanoro, Zach, and Sanin came down the stairs. They each were wearing black robes over their clothes.

The first guests to arrive were their relatives that lived in the village, which included Satin's brother, Zeb Collosso, his wife, Carmela, their six daughters, Carla, Marni, Vicky, Bondilla, Tayla, and Clover; Carmela's younger sister, Sheena, her husband, Vent Maverick, their three daughters, Jamica, Natara, and Kashena, Luna's brother, Rick, along with Tasha Fleshin and her newly adopted daughter, Venus; and Rick and Luna's sister, Soahbon; her husband, Azlono Gerndoe; and their children, Kin, Salina, Theresa, who had finally been adopted, Laura, Noah, and Fran.

Not long after, Zechariah's sister, Jewel, and her family arrived. In no time at all, all the guests arrived, which included the Weasleys and Orgos, Zechariah's brother, Robert, and his family, their parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and their baby sister, Nymphadora Tonks, who had just left Hogwarts, and was now studying to become an auror. Sakora's eldest sister, Ramia, came, along with her husband, Yuuske, and their friend, Bill Weasley. The three of them had left Hogwarts the year before, and they all now worked in Egypt, for Gringotts. They were on holiday, so were able to make it for the party.

Finally, the last one to arrive was Zechariah's best friend, and the godfather to his children, Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Remus," Sakora greeted, giving him a hug when she saw him.

"Hey, pup," Remus said, hugging her back.

He had always called her pup, because of her ability to shift into a wolf and a fox.

Sakora and her siblings all knew of Remus being a werewolf, but that didn't make them love him any less. He was still a part of their very large family.

"I have something for you, pup," Remus said, pulling something from his pocket. He handed her a small box.

She took it and opened it. She gasped when she saw its contents. It was a red ruby pendant, hanging from a gold chain. She looked up at her godfather, wondering how he could possibly have afforded something so beautiful. She knew how hard it was for him to find work because of what he was.

"Uncle Remus…" she began.

He held up his hand to stop her. "Think nothing of it. Someone owed me a favor, and made that for me," he assured her.

She smiled and took the pendant out of its box and put it around her neck.

Nina and Dimitri came over. "Wow. That's really pretty," said Nina.

Remus said, "I have something for you two as well."

He pulled two more items out of his pocket. "These are gifts for you three for finally being able to go off to Hogwarts. I have given each of your siblings something when it was their time."

He gave Nina a gold bracelet that was embedded with amethysts, and to Dimitri, He gave a pin that was shaped like a dragon with emerald eyes.

"They each have protective charms on them. It can protect you from anyone wishing to do you harm," Remus said. "And, if you are in real danger, all you have to do is squeeze them and they will transport you home. And, since they were gifts from me, they are attuned to me, so if you were in any real danger and are unable to use them, they will let me know, and I can come find you."

"Thanks, Uncle Remus," said Nina and Dimitri together.

Even though Dimitri and his siblings weren't Remus' godchildren, he still wanted them to consider him as an uncle, which they did.

After hugging her uncle one more time, Sakora went around, talking to the other party guests. She saw Bergetta Flenn chasing Sakora's younger sisters around, while Bonnie, Jojo, Jack, and Kaleena laughed.

Bergetta's mom, Linda Prewett, was Molly Weasley's niece. Her parents, Fabian and Analise Prewett, along with her uncle, Gideon Prewett, had been killed in the war against Voldemort. They had died like heroes. Linda had been twelve at the time, and had been taken in by her aunt, Molly, and uncle, Arthur, and raised as one of their own.

When she was still in school, she had met a muggle named Deranto Flenn. She had fallen in love with him, and had gotten pregnant with Bergetta.

Molly hadn't been pleased, but she took care of her grandniece, who called her grandma, while Linda finished school.

Then, she had married Deranto. But, he turned out to be abusive, and she was rescued from him, by her best friend, Thomas Orgo. Now, they were engaged to be married next summer.

Sakora went to say hi to her Uncle Rick, and saw him talking to Tasha and smiling.

Over the past two years Sakora noticed the two seemed to be getting close. She smiled and walked away, letting the two talk.

Sakora found her group of friends that were all going into first year with her, talking with her Indian cousins.

"You have to make sure you write to us," said Bondilla.

"We will," said Sakora.

"I can't wait until we can go to Hogwarts next year," said Ginny Weasley, as she came up to them, with Seth, Alex, Nicole Orgo, and her and Ron's adopted sister, Annie Weasley.

Right after the war had ended, Arthur and Molly Weasley had found an abandoned infant on their front doorstep. The only thing that was with the baby was a note with the name Ann Marie on it, and the date she was born. She was three months older than Ginny. The Weasleys had taken her in, but they weren't sure if she was a witch or not, until she was older and started showing signs of magic. She was officially adopted and made part of the family. She even looked like a Weasley with her flaming red hair.

"We still have a whole year," said Nicole, pouting.

"It'll go fast," said Sakora, smiling at her.

The children all talked and laughed, and enjoyed the rest of the party.

At dinner, Ramia stood up. "I have an announcement."

Everyone grew quiet.

Ramia continued. "Yuuske and I just found out that we're expecting."

"Oh my goodness," said Luna, standing up. "I'm going to be a grandma."

She ran to give her eldest daughter a hug.

"Congradulations!" Remus, smiled, also hugging his goddaughter.

Everyone congradulated the two new parents-to-be. Sakora was happy she was going to be an aunt.

All too soon, the party came to an end. All the guests started to leave. Sakora's parents made sure to say their goodbyes to everybody as they left. They made plans to meet up the Weasleys and Zechariah's brother's and sister's families at King's Cross in two days.

After everybody left, Luna said, "Alright, you lot. Bedtime."

She led all the younger children up to bed.

A few minutes later, Sakora decided to head for bed too, after saying goodnight to Nina and Dimitri. She passed Micka and Bettina's room, and heard her mother reading a bedtime story to them and Resae, Jack, Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena, from Tales of Beatle the Bard.

Sakora smiled as she went to her room. She had read that book a hundred times. It was her favorite.

She crawled into bed with Axel curled up beside her, and her wyvern, Mezel, curled up on the carpet, beside the bed. She had gotten too big to fit on the bed. Sakora didn't take long to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's disclaimer: Once again. I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or its original characters.**

**This chapter follows along with chapter six, the journey from Platform nine and three quarters, in the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**There is mention of drug and alcohol abuse in this chapter, but nothing explicit.**

Sakora had awoken early the morning of September first. Her parents were rushing around, making sure all the children were getting ready to go.

They ate a quick breakfast and, after hurried goodbyes to their grandparents, they left the palace and followed a path to a garage, behind the palace. As they left, Sakora looked towards the stables. She had made sure to say goodbye to Chinak the day before. She was going to miss him and Axel and Mezel, and her creature friends as well.

Inside the garage, were two mini vans that Zechariah owned. He had learned how to drive and taught Luna to drive, which was convenient with so many children. Zechariah put Kanoro, Zach, Sanin, Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina's trunks into the blue van, along with each of their owl cages. Luna took the younger children in the red van, while Zechariah took the older ones in the blue van.

Soon, they were on their way to King's Cross Station. When they arrived, they found places to park and everyone got out. Zechariah and Kanoro went to retrieve a bunch of karts for their luggage. Then, they went to the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

After everyone made it through the barrier, they found the Weasleys, along with Robert and Jewel, and their families.

Fred and George Weasley were telling their mother that they had just met Harry Potter. Zechariah stopped short when he heard that. Luna looked at him and said, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, smiling at her. Then, he turned to his six children and said, "Alright, you lot. Make sure you write, and have a good term. And, try to stay out of mischief." He and Luna hugged each of them.

Just then, a group of people came up to them.

"Ah. Feyda, Akuro. How are you?" Luna asked.

"Really well. Thank you. How about you?" Said Feyda, smiling.

"We're good as well," said Luna.

Then, Feyda Esemo turned to her nephew. "Dimitri, dear. There's someone I want you to meet."

She gestured to the man standing beside her. Dimitri looked up at the man with his aunt and uncle. He was tall with pale skin, black hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing a long black cape with a hood. He lowered the hood to look at Dimitri.

Sakora looked at the man and gasped. He looked like an older version of Dimitri.

Feyda said, "Vander, he's your son."

The man's eyes widened. "Feyda. How can this be?"

"Asauna discovered she was pregnant right after you left," she said, sadly. "She didn't want you to know, no matter how much I tried to persuade her."

The man, Vander, nodded, then he looked at his son and knelt down.

"Hello, Dimitri. It's nice to meet you," he said in a low voice.

Dimitri nodded and said, "Aunt Feyda said you were a vampire."

"I am," said his father, smiling, and showing his pointed fangs. Unlike what the stories say, vampires aren't killed by direct sunlight, but it does make them uncomfortable if they're in it for long periods of time, which is why Vander Clyndaria wears a black cape.

Dimitri nodded. He didn't seem to know what else to say, just meeting his father for the first time.

Vander hesitated when Dimitri didn't say anything. He seemed unsure of himself. Then, he said, "You know. If she told me about you, or if I had waited a little longer before I left and realized she was pregnant, I would have waited until you were born, and I would have taken you with me."

Dimitri just nodded again. Vander frowned and said, "How come you're not with your mother now?"

"Because she wanted me dead," Dimitri growled.

Vander gasped. "What?! That vile woman. How dare she? What did she try to do?"

Dimitri looked up at him and said, "She ordered Aunt Feyda and Uncle Akuro to kill us."

Vander turned questioning eyes to Feyda. "It's true," she said, nodding with tears in her eyes. "I did the only thing I could. I took Dimitri and his younger siblings to the Tonks', who were more than willing to take them in. Dimitri isn't even his real name. It was Rupert. But, when I took them to the Tonks', I changed their names, so Asauna wouldn't become suspicious and try to go after them."

Vander looked back down at his son. "Are you happy with them?"

Dimitri looked back at him and nodded.

"Very well," said Vander. He looked at Zechariah and Luna and said, "Thank you for looking after him. I would like us to get to know each other. I wouldn't want to take him from his home though, even if I am his father." He looked back down. "I know you might be suspicious of me, but I only want what's best for you. And, you seem to be happy with this family, right?"

"Yes, sir," said Dimitri. "They take good care of me, and my brother and sisters."

Vander just took notice of the three children, standing beside Dimitri, clinging to him. "What are their names?" he asked. He wanted to get to know them as well, since they were his son's siblings.

"This is Bonnie and Jojo. They are eight. And, Kaleena here, is seven," Dimitri said, introducing them.

"Where is their father?" Vander asked.

Feyda stepped in, and said in a low voice. "He was a muggle, who Asauna used while her husband, Pictor was away, and when he came back, she saw no more use for the muggle."

"I see," said Vander, glancing at the children. "Someone has to do something about that woman."

Just then, a voice said, "Vander? Where are you, darling? The train will be leaving soon." A woman with very pale skin and black hair tied into a bun, wearing a long, black dress, came into view, followed by four boys and one girl.

"Oh. There you are," she said, catching sight of Dimitri's newly discovered father.

"Alicia," said Vander, turning to her. "Come, my love." He held his hand out to her and she took it, coming to stand beside him. Vander turned back to Dimitri, who was staring at the woman, curiously.

"Alicia. This is Dimitri, my son," said Vander. He quickly explained what Dimitri and Feyda had told him, to Alicia. "These three younger ones are his siblings. Dimitri, this is my wife, Alicia. And, this is your older brother, Coalt."

He indicated the eldest of the five children. Coalt walked up to Dimitri. "It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

Dimitri took it and said, "Yes. Aunt Feyda told me I had an older brother."

Coalt nodded and said, "And, these are our younger siblings. Randolph, Stella, VJ, and Sky."

Dimitri looked at the children standing behind his father and stepmother. The youngest, Sky, looked to be about four. He was clinging to his mother's hand. Dimitri frowned. The boy, Randolph, looked like he wasn't much younger then Dimitri was. He wondered just how soon his father had met Alicia after leaving his mother.

Vander seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he said, "Feyda? What of Kitty? She should already be going to Hogwarts, shouldn't she?"

Dimitri looked at the ground at the mention of his sister.

"Vander, Kitty…is dead," said Feyda. "When she went to Hogwarts, she was put into Gryffindor, instead of Ravenclaw or Slytherin, which Asauna and her husband, Pictor, saw as the ultimate crime. They…killed her. I'm sorry…I couldn't save her." Feyda had tears running down her face.

Her husband, Akuro, who was standing behind her with their two daughters, Ebony and Ivory, wrapped her in his arms.

Vander looked shocked at the news. He said, "My sweet little girl. How dare they? They will pay for everything they've done to these children. I would have taken her with me if I could, but that woman said she needed an heir. And, she said she had every right to keep at least her eldest child."

Just then, the train whistle sounded, cutting off whatever else Vander was about to say.

"Alright, everyone. Onto the train," said Luna.

All of the children were shepherded onto the train, after saying goodbye to their families.

"Dimitri, write to me anytime you wish. I'll be happy to hear from you," Vander called after him.

Dimitri smiled and waved to him from the doorway of the train. The train started to pull out.

Sakora turned and smirked at Dimitri. "Your real name is Rupert?"

"Shut up," he mumbled.

She giggled and said to their group of friends, "Come on. Let's go find a compartment."

They searched through the compartments until they found one towards the end, where it was empty except for a boy and a girl.

"Um. Do you mind if we join you?" Ron asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure. Come on," said the boy. He was a rather skinny boy, with messy black hair and green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

The girl was of an average size and had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, Juanita, Tallia, and Ron all took seats inside the compartment. They all sat in silence until the compartment door slid open and Zach, Sanin, Fred, and George, and Dimitri's newly discovered brother, Coalt Delca, who it turned out had been friends with Zach and the others, came in. They were also joined by Coalt and Dimitri's cousins, Ebony and Ivory Esemo, who were going into their second year with Sanin.

Coalt Delca had pale skin and gold eyes, like his father, and hair that was jet black. He wore his longer than Dimitri's. But, other than that, you could tell they were brothers.

Ebony and Ivory were twins that would be identical, if it wasn't for their hair. Ebony had inky black hair, like her father, and Ivory had really blonde hair that looked almost white, like her mother.

"Hey, Ron," said one of the twins. "We're going to go see Lee Jordon's new tarantula. Want to come?"

"No, thanks," said Ron, looking away from his brothers.

"Oh. Harry. We are Fred and George Weasley. And, that's our brother, Ron," they said. "And, these are our friends; Zach and Sanin Tonks, their sisters; Sakora and Nina Tonks and cousins, Juanita Tonks and Tallia Poblo. And, this is Coalt Delca, his brother, Dimitri, and their cousins, Ebony and Ivory Esemo. Well, see ya."

Then, they left. Ron looked at the boy and said, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes. I am," he said, smiling. "And, this is my friend and neighbor, Mary Beth Summerson."

"Oh. I thought it was just Fred and George joking around," said Ron.

"Do you really have the scar?" Tallia asked.

Harry lifted his bangs off his forehead to show them.

"Wow," said Juanita.

"So, that's where…" Ron began.

"Yes," said Harry. "But, I can't remember it though."

"That's not surprising," said Sakora. "You were just a baby when it happened after all."

Harry nodded his head. "So, are all of your family's wizards?" He asked, looking around all of them, curiously.

"Yes," said Ron. "Well, mine is. Sakora's mother is an Indian, queen of her village, and Tallia's father is a shape shifter. He can take the shape of a dragon. And, Dimitri's mother is half witch and half harpy, and his father is a vampire."

Harry and Mary Beth looked shocked that Dimitri had vampire blood.

"I heard you went to live with muggles. What were they like?" Ron asked him.

"They're horrible," said Harry. "Well, my aunt, uncle, and cousin are anyway."

He told them he always had to wear his cousins hand-me-downs, and how his family treated him.

"Mary Beth is the only friend I've ever had. She was the only one who Dudley couldn't scare away," he said, smiling at her.

"Humph," said Mary Beth, crossing her arms. "He tried. But, I never listened to him, no matter how much he threatened me or pushed me around. I told him I could make up my own mind of who I wanted to be friends with, and it wasn't up to a bullying toerag such as him."

Harry laughed. "He didn't like that at all."

"So, are your family wizards?" Nina asked her.

"No," said Mary Beth, shaking her head. "I was adopted. My real parents were both heavy drinkers and did drugs. They didn't want anything to do with me. And, when I started showing signs of magic when I was six, they got freaked out. They put me into foster care. When I was nine, my foster parents adopted me. Drew and Charlotte are really nice. They might be muggles, but they are good people. When they saw the odd things I could do, they didn't get scared or anything. Just exasperated most of the time. They never could figure out how I turned the whole yard pink," she giggled.

"You turned the yard pink?" Dimitri laughed.

"Yep. I was just thinking how the yard would look pretty if it was pink, and it just happened," she told them. "I live right next door to Harry. I see how those people treat him. I don't like it one bit."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I wish I had three wizard brothers like Ron. Things might be more easier and interesting if I did."

"I have five brothers," Ron sighed. "Bill and Charlie already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of his Quidditch team. Now Percy's prefect and Fred and George like to goof around and play pranks, but they still get good marks. And, with five older brothers, you don't get anything new. I got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He pulled his fat, gray rat out of his pocket. He had gotten Scabbers from Percy when Mrs. Weasley had given him his owl, Hermes.

They talked some more. Harry said, "I never knew I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me. Or, who Voldemort was."

Ron gasped, "You said you-know-who's name!"

"See. I didn't know you shouldn't," Harry shrugged.

Around lunch time, a plump lady, pushing a cart that was loaded with sweets, stopped at their compartment. Harry, Sakora, and Nina bought a bunch of snacks for them all to share.

Harry was interested in the chocolate frogs that each had a famous witch or wizard card.

"I've got Dumbledore," he said, excitedly.

He read the back of the card, and when he flipped it back over, Dumbledore was gone. He stared at in surprise.

When he was done with the chocolate frogs, he moved onto the Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron advised. "George swears he got a booger flavored one once."

While the train carried them through wooded areas, Ron was complaining about how pathetic his rat, Scabbers, was. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Sure," said Harry, wanting to see actual magic.

As Ron took out his wand and held it above the sleeping rat, their compartment door slid open again and a girl with very bushy brown hair and large front teeth stepped in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy voice.

"No," said Ron.

The girl saw the wand in Ron's hand and said, "Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Ron stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat and spoke the words Fred told him to say, but nothing happened.

The girl just sneered at him and said, "Is that even a real spell? I've tried a few simple ones and they all worked for me." She pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Reparo."

Harry gasped and took his glasses off to look at them. The girl had fixed them.

The girl just grinned and said, "I didn't know all the weird stuff I could do was magic until I got my letter. I was ever so surprised. I've already learned all of our course books by heart and can't wait until we get to the school and start classes. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And, you are?"

She said all of this really fast and they all just stared at her.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

"I'm Sakora Tonks," said Sakora. "And, this is my sister, Nina Tonks, and our cousins, Juanita Tonks and Tallia Poblo."

"I'm Dimitri Clyndaria," said Dimitri.

"Mary Beth Summerson," said Mary Beth.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I've read all about you of course. Well, you lot better get changed. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

Then, she left the compartment.

"I hope I'm not in the same house as her," Ron mumbled.

"What houses are all of your siblings in?" Harry asked them all, curiously.

"Gryffindor," Ron mumbled. "My parents were in it too."

"My dad was a Gryffindor," said Sakora. "And, so were my sisters, and my brothers are too."

"My mum was a Gryffindor," said Juanita. "But, my dad was a Hufflepuff. So, I don't know what house I will be in."

"My mum was a Ravenclaw," said Tallia. "So, I'm hoping I will be too."

"My mother was a Ravenclaw," said Dimitri. "But, my sister was a Gryffindor, and my brother is. So, I hope I am too. And, my cousins are in Ravenclaw."

"What year is your sister in?" Mary Beth asked.

Dimitri looked down at the floor. "She would be a fifth year now. She was killed by my mother and stepfather."

"Oh. That's awful," said Mary Beth. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Dimitri nodded. "It was the summer after her first year. My mother and stepfather thought she committed a crime by becoming a Gryffindor. That's why I hope I am one too."

They all became silent after that, which was broken when the compartment door slid open for a third time.

In stepped a boy with blonde hair that was slicked back and a look of snobbery on his face. He had storm grey eyes, and was wearing fancy robes. He was flanked by two bigger boys. "They were saying all down the train that Harry Potter was here. It's you, is it?' The boy said in a bored voice. He indicated the two boys on either side of him "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted. The boy, Draco glared at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Ron glared back at him.

Malfoy turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He looked at everybody in the compartment with a look of disgust. "I can help you there." He held his hand out to Harry.

Harry looked at it and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Malfoy glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave, Malfoy?" Dimitri growled.

"I don't think so," said Malfoy, sneering. "We're a bit hungry."

His goons started reaching for the sweets that were still on the seat, when Scabbers had woken up and sank his teeth into Goyle's finger. He shook the rat off, and the three boys ran out of the compartment.

Ron went to check on Scabbers who had flown into the window when Goyle shook him off. He said in disbelief that the rat had gone back to sleep.

Harry told them he had met Malfoy in Madam Malkin's shop, in Diagon Alley.

"I heard his whole family was on Voldemort's side, during the war," said Dimitri, darkly.

"We're related to him," said Sakora. "He's our second cousin. His mother was our grandmother's younger sister," she indicated herself, Nina, Tallia, and Juanita as she spoke. "We never actually met him though. I've just seen his name on our family tree. Our grandmother was disowned from her family, when she ran away with our grandfather, who is a muggleborn wizard."

A few minutes later, they all started to change into their school uniforms. Sakora created a blind by magic between the girls and the boys, until they finished changing.

Not long after, the train began slowing down, and then stopped. They all made their way out onto the platform. It was a cold night. The chilly air nipped at them.

A voice called out, "Firs' yers! Firs' yers, over here, please!"

A giant of a man with black scraggly hair and beard was holding a lantern, as he called the first years to him. He greeted Harry, and led all of the new students to the shore of the lake, where a fleet of boats were waiting for them.

Harry and Ron were joined in their boat by Hermione Granger, and the boy who had lost his toad, Neville. Sakora, Nina, Tallia, and Juanita got a boat together, and Mary Beth and Dimitri were joined in their boat by two other boys.

After the man, Hagrid, had made sure everyone was in a boat, they began to move across the lake.

It took them a while to reach the other side. The lake seemed to go on and on. When they finally did reach the other side, they all climbed out of the boats, and Hagrid found Neville's missing toad hiding in one of the boats.

"Trevor!" he cried, happily, taking his missing pet from Hagrid.

They walked up a set of stone steps, to the large oak front door that was the entrance to the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Hagrid raised his large hand to knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter follows along with chapter seven.**

The door opened as soon as Hagrid knocked. There stood a very stern-looking woman, with black hair that was tied into a knot on the back of her head. She was wearing emerald-green robes.

She thanked Hagrid and led the first years into the entrance hall. Sakora looked around in awe, thinking her palace seemed small, compared to Hogwarts castle.

The woman that Hagrid had called Professor McGonagall, took them to a small empty chamber. When they all gathered round, she welcomed them all, and then began explaining to them about the different houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and about the house points. After she was done, she left the chamber.

The first years began murmuring to each other. They were thinking the same thing. How were they going to be sorted?

Sakora who was already nervous as it is, could feel the nerves coming off of everyone in the room, because of her empath abilities. She quickly erected her shields, like her mother taught her, to block out everyone else's emotions.

Then, one of the first years towards the back of the chamber, let out a shriek. Everyone turned to see about twenty or so, ghosts floating through the room. They were arguing amongst themselves, when they caught sight of the new students.

Professor McGonagall came back and shooed the ghosts away. She then led the first years out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors, into the Great Hall.

She led them passed the four house tables, where the older students were already seated, and up to stand in front of the teacher's table.

Sakora looked up at the ceiling that was dotted with floating candles. The ceiling was reflecting the night sky.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years, and set an old hat on top of it.

After a moment of silence, the hat began to sing. It told them about the four houses and what is expected from each one. When its song ended, it became silent once more.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and began calling out their names. The first name to be called was, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and after a moment or two it called out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next, was "Bones, Suzan!" Who also became a Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And, so it went on.

Finally, one of Sakora's friends was called.

"Delca, Dimitri!"

Sakora watched Dimitri walk up and sit on the stool. The hat fell over his eyes. It took a few minutes before the hat called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakora clapped as she saw Dimitri, who was grinning, take a seat next to his brother, Coalt, at the Gryffindor table.

Then, McGonagall moved through the D's.

"Draunt, Dontae!"

A blonde haired boy walked up to the sorting hat. After only a moment, it called out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy went and joined the Hufflepuff table.

They moved through the E's and F's verily quickly.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione Granger walked up nervously, whispering to herself. Sakora heard Ron whisper to Harry, "Mental, that one. I'm telling you."

Hermione sat on the stool and the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione ran to join the Gryffindor table.

After a few more students were sorted, McGonagall called:

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The little round boy, whom kept losing his toad, practically tripped over himself on his way to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Poblo, Tallia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Harry!"

As soon as Harry's name was called, the whole hall broke out into whispers. The sorting hat seemed to take a long time to decide where to put Harry. Finally, it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and cheers as Harry went to join them, and he sat next to Dimitri.

A few more students were sorted.

"Summerson, Mary Beth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tang, Darion!"

An Asian boy sat on the stool and waited for the hat's decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tokoe, Adam!"

A boy with rust-colored hair walked up to be sorted. The hat called out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tonks, Juanita!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sakora gasped. That was unexpected. Ron whispered, "I can't believe it. Juanita is a Slytherin."

Sakora glared at him. "Don't you dare be mean to my cousin just because she was put into Slytherin, Ronald Weasley. It might be because she takes after my grandmother, who was a Slytherin, and she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

Ron put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Tonks, Nina!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, it was Sakora's turn. She walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and it fell over her eyes.

"Hmm. Now let's see," it murmured in her ear, as it thought to itself. "Right."

Then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakora grinned as she went and joined Nina, Dimitri, and Harry at the Gryffindor table. They sat and watched the rest of the sorting. After a few more students, McGonagall called out:

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron walked up to the hat. The hat didn't hesitate before shouting out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakora clapped along with everyone else as she said, "No surprise there."

Finally, the last person, "Zabini, Blaise," a dark-skinned Italian boy, became a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall carried the hat and stool away.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, got to his feet and said, "Let the feast begin."

Soon, the tables, which had been previously empty, were suddenly full of many different kinds of magnificent food.

Sakora loaded her plate with chicken, potatos, salad, and a couple of other things.

The great hall was filled with chatter. The students were talking about their families.

Neville had been raised by his pureblood grandmother. But, his family thought he was a muggle for a long time. That is, until his great uncle accidentally dropped him out of a window and Neville had bounced down the street.

A sandy-haired boy named Shamus Finnegan said he was half and half. His father, who was a muggle had a nasty shock after he was married, and his wife told him she was a witch.

After everyone had finished eating, it was time for dessert. Sakora got a piece of apple pie and she put ice cream onto it. She enjoyed her delicious treat. But, not long after, the desserts all vanished, and Professor Dumbledore stood up to give the start of term notices.

He told them the dark forest was off limits to all students, and no magic outside of class and in the corridors, and about Quidditch trials. Also, this year, the third floor corridor, on the right-hand side, was strictly forbidden, "to those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

He then led the school in singing the school song. When they finished, he dismissed them to bed.

The Gryffindor first years were led by Percy Weasley, up the grand staircase, and up more staircases and corridors, until finally they reached the top of one of the towers, and came to stop in front of the portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered.

The portrait swung open and Percy led the first years through, to the Gryffindor common room. He directed them to their dormitories. Sakora and Nina went up the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories. There were seven four poster beds in the dormitory.

The other first year girls consisted of Hermione Granger, a Hindu girl named Parvati Patil, a curly blonde haired girl, wearing a red headband, named Lavender Brown; Fay Dunbar, a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl; and a black-haired, brown-eyed girl, with a bad case of acne, named Eloise Midgen.

Sakora and Nina chatted happily, as they got ready for bed. Their things had already been brought up. They climbed into two beds next to each other, while the other girls got ready for bed.

Sakora stared up at the ceiling of her four-poster bed, smiling to herself. She couldn't believe she was finally here, at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off.

**Author's note: The first years being sorted that are my own; besides Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, Juanita, Tallia, and Mary Beth, are Damion Tang, Dontae Draunt, and Adam Tokoe. All others are not mine. I looked it up to see the students that were in Harry's year. There are originally five boys and five girls in each house.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This chapter follows along with chapter eight.**

The next morning, classes began. Sakora had read her school books, but there was a lot to magic, as she soon discovered. She grew up with magic all around her, but it was much different learning it for yourself.

The students of Hogwarts had to learn Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall. Their first class they had with her, they had to try turning matches into needles. They had to learn charms, that was taught by tiny Professor Flitwick, History of Magic, taught by the only ghost teacher, Professor Binns, Astronomy taught by Professor Sinistra, Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Quirrel, and finally; there was Potions, taught by Professor Snape.

Professor Snape was a tall, brooding man, with shoulder-length, greasy black hair, and dark eyes.

Their first ever class with him, the Gryffindors were learning with the Slytherins. It was clear from the start that Snape favored the Slytherins, as head of the Slytherin house, and it seemed he had it out for Harry.

He asked him a few difficult questions that Harry didn't know, and sneered at him for his ignorance on the subject. He then blamed Harry when Neville got his potion wrong.

After classes ended for the day, Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, and Ron joined Harry on his way to visit Hagrid, for tea. On the way, they were met up by Mary Beth, Tallia, and Juanita, who accompanied them on their way across the grounds, to Hagrid's hut.

"Don't you think this place is amazing, Harry?" Mary Beth asked.

"It sure is," said Harry, smiling at her.

When they reached the hut, Harry knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it to let them in, while trying to keep his large boarhound, Fang, from jumping on them.

Inside the hut, Harry introduced his friends to Hagrid. "Hagrid, this is Mary Beth, Sakora, her sister, Nina, their foster brother, Dimitri, and their cousins, Tallia and Juanita, and this is Ron."

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said to Ron.

Hagrid asked them about their first lessons. While they talked, Harry caught sight of a newspaper clipping on the table. He picked it up to read it, then showed it to his friends.

Sakora looked at it and saw that there had been a break-in, at Gringotts Bank. When Harry asked Hagrid about it, Hagrid looked away and immediately changed the subject.

When Harry and his friends walked back up to the school for dinner, they were all thinking about the newspaper clipping and about what the thief could have been after.

**Author's note: I know this chapter is short and rushed, but I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter follows along with chapter nine, in the book.**

The first years received a notice that flying lessons were going to start. The Gryffindors would be learning with the Slytherins. That didn't bother Sakora though. However, the other Gryffindors had groaned at the thought of having to put up with Slytherins.

"I can't wait until flying lessons start," Sakora said to her friends. "I love flying. My brother, AJ, used to take me flying with him during the summer."

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Harry. "That's all I wanted to do, make a full of myself in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know you'll make a full of yourself," Ron tried to reassure him.

When it was time for their first flying lesson, the Gryffindors made their way out to the grounds, where the Slytherins were already waiting. These lessons were being taught by Madam Hooch.

The first years took their places, each by a broomstick.

"Up!" shouted Sakora, along with everyone else. Her broom jumped into her hand right away. She noticed that Harry's did as well. A few of the others got theirs to as well. Sakora watched as everyone else struggled to get their brooms to jump into their hands.

Madam Hooch walked up and down telling them how to grip their broomsticks properly. When she was about to blow her whistle for them all to kick off from the ground, Neville Longbottom's broom suddenly took off into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom!" shouted Madam Hooch.

Neville panicked and accidentally let go of the broom, and fell to the ground with a hard thump.

Madam Hooch ran to him. She helped him up, mumbling "A broken wrist."

"No one is to touch those brooms," she said to the rest of the class. "Or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

Madam Hooch walked Neville back up to the castle.

Malfoy started to laugh. "Did you see his face?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," shouted Parvati Patil.

Draco then, picked something up off the ground. It was Neville's remembrall that his gran had just sent him that morning.

"Give it here, Malfoy," said Harry.

Everyone grew quiet as they watched the two boys.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," said Draco, hopping onto his broom. "How about on the roof?"

He flew into the air. Harry started to climb onto his broom, when Hermione Granger said, "Harry, no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly yet."

He glanced at her, and then took off into the air, after Malfoy. He was doing well for his first time flying. Sakora grinned. She knew he could do it.

Sakora had found an old album this past summer, with pictures of her dad and his friends. She found out her dad had been friends with Harry's dad, and she had heard stories about him too. She knew James Potter hadn't been captain of his Quidditch team for nothing.

Sakora watched as Harry tried to get the remembrall from Malfoy. They were too high up to hear what they were saying. She watched as Harry dove for Malfoy, but missed, and Malfoy threw the remembrall towards the roof of the school. Harry flew after it. He caught it right before it smashed into one of the windows. He then flew back to the ground, holding the remembrall above his head.

The Gryffindors, along with Sakora's cousin, Juanita Tonks, and an Asian boy from Slytherin, ran to Harry. They were all shouting about how amazing he had been, when a voice shouted out:

"Harry Potter!"

They all turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Come with me," she said to Harry.

The Gryffindors were all mumbling, while Harry walked behind Professor McGonagall back into the school, and the Slytherins were all snickering.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Sakora, shaking her head.

"He'll probably be expelled," said Hermione, matter-of-factly.

"Don't say that," Ron growled at the bushy haired, know-it-all.

"Well, it'll be his own fault if he is," said Hermione, sniffing.

Sakora turned to her cousin and said, "Who is this, Juanita?"

"Oh," she said, turning to the Asian boy, standing beside her. "This is my friend, Damian Tang. He's the only one in my house that I would have as a friend." she said, while glaring at her other housemates, who were all talking excitedly about what could be happening with Harry.

"Likewise," said Damian, nodding his head. "That lot is nothing but bigoted idiots. I don't know how I got stuck with them. Especially Malfoy, the prat."

Ron looked at the boy, Damian, and grinned. "I like him already. How come you were put into Slytherin anyway?"

Damian shrugged and said, "Both my parents were. And so is my older brother, Lance. He's a second year."

"Oh," said Ron. "But, I like you anyway. Even if you are a Slytherin."

"Thanks. I think," said Damian.

Sakora laughed. She knew how Ron felt towards Slytherins. She had been afraid he would turn on Juanita for becoming one, claiming that she must have been evil this whole time, but he hadn't. And, he accepted her new friend without question, which was really saying something.

That evening at dinnertime, Harry told his friends that McGonagall had made him seeker of the Gryffindor team.

"You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a…" Ron began.

"Century," Harry finished for him. "According to McGonagall."

Fred and George Weasley came over to congradulate Harry. They were on the team too, as beaters.

After the twins left with Zach and Coalt, to meet Lee Jordon, Draco Malfoy came up behind Harry, with Crabbe and Goyle, following him as usual.

"So, when are they sending you back to the muggles, Potter?" he sneered.

"You're a lot braver now that you have your friends with you," said Harry.

"I'll take you on, on my own, tonight," snarled Malfoy. "I challenge you to a wizard's duel."

"You're on. I'm his second," said Ron. "Who's yours?"

"Crabbe," said Malfoy, after glancing at his cronies. "It'll be at midnight."

With that, the three of them walked away.

"What's a wizard's duel?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron explained to him about a wizard's duel. As he finished, Hermione Granger came up and warned Harry about wondering around at night. Harry and Ron just told her to mind her own business.

That night, after the other Gryffindors had gone to sleep, Harry and Ron crept out of their dormitory, followed by Dimitri.

Sakora and Nina snuck out of their dorm as well. They and Dimitri were going to wait up in the Common Room, so they could hear what happened when Harry and Ron got back.

As Harry and Ron made their way across the common room, a light came on, all of a sudden. Hermione stood there, frowning at them.

"Go back to bed," Ron snarled at her.

"Don't you care if you get us all into trouble?" Hermione hissed at them, as she followed them through the portrait hole.

Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri glanced at each other, before following them out as well.

"Go away," Harry snapped at the infuriating girl.

"Fine. But I've warned you," she said, turning away from them. She then saw to her horror, the Fat Lady wasn't in her frame.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione cried out.

"That's your problem," said Ron, as he and Harry walked away.

"I guess we have to come with you, after all," Sakora said, as she, Nina, and Dimitri followed them.

Harry just nodded.

"I'm coming too," said Hermione.

"No," said Ron.

"Filch could be along any moment," said Hermione.

Before Ron could say anything back, they heard a noise in the corridor. They all stopped and listened. However, it turned out to be only Neville. He had forgotten the password to get into the Common Room.

They continued on their way, reluctantly allowing Hermione and Neville to tag along.

The seven Gryffindors made their way through the dark corridors, until they finally reached the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe hadn't arrived yet.

"Maybe he chickened out," said Ron.

They heard a noise in the next room. Then, they heard Filch talking.

"Sniff around, my sweet," he was saying to his cat, Mrs. Norris. "They are here somewhere."

"Come on," Harry mouthed to the others.

They all followed him towards the door. They had all barely made it out, when they heard Filch entering the room.

They made their way silently, down a corridor, lined with suits of armor. It was silent, that is until, Neville bumped a suit of armor, and it crashed to the floor.

The scared first years all made a run for it.

After running for a while, they came to a door. They could hear Filch not far off. The door was locked.

"Oh. Move over," snapped Hermione. "Alohamora," she said, pointing her wand at the lock of the door. The door opened, and they all rushed through and closed it, before Filch appeared in the corridor.

The Gryffindors all stopped to catch their breaths.

"Malfoy tricked you," growled Hermione.

They heard Filch walking away, cursing.

They sighed in relief. "What, Neville?" said Harry, turning to the boy, who had been tugging on him.

They all turned to see a monstrous beast, facing them. It was a giant three-headed dog that was staring at them, with its six yellow eyes.

They noticed, too late, that they were in the forbidden corridor.

They hurried to open the door, scrambling out, as the dog's heads started lunging at them. They got the door closed, and ran back to Gryffindor tower.

Luckily the Fat Lady was back in her portrait. Harry panted the password to her and they all scrambled through the portrait hole.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that, locked up in a school," said Ron.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" snapped Hermione. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet," cried Ron. "I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or, maybe you didn't notice. There were three!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" said Harry.

"Yes," snapped Hermione. "Now. If none of you don't mind, I'm going to bed, before any of you come up with another brilliant idea to get us killed. Or, worse. Expelled."

She disappeared up the girl's dormitory.

"Well. Goodnight," Sakora told the boys, before she and Nina followed Hermione to their dorm room.

**To those who've actually been reading this, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Even if it's to tell me you think it sucks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**This chapter follows along with chapter ten, in the Sorcerer's Stone.**

The next morning, Harry told Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina about a package that Hagrid had removed from Gringotts, to bring to Dumbledore, which was from the same vault that had been broken into.

They spent a lot of time guessing what the package could have contained, but, didn't have a lot to go on.

Hermione refused to talk to them after the incident the night before. When they woke up that morning, she made a point of ignoring Sakora and Nina. The sisters just gave each other amused looks.

During breakfast, Harry received a package. He opened the letter first and read it, then, passed it to Ron and the others to read. It was from Professor McGonagall. She had sent Harry a Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

They hurried from the Great Hall and up to the boys' dormitory. Harry set the broom on the bed and tore off the wrapping.

"Wow," said Sakora.

"Wicked," said Ron.

They stood and admired the broom for a few minutes. Harry studied it, running his hand along the sleek handle.

"Come on. Class will be starting soon," said Nina.

Harry picked up the Nimbus and carefully placed it under the bed. The five Gryffindors left the dormitory and headed for their first class of the day.

That night after dinner, Harry went to retrieve his broom, so he could meet Oliver Wood on the Quidditch pitch.

While he was gone, Ron and Dimitri played exploding snap, while Sakora and Nina did their homework.

"You two should try and do your homework," said Sakora.

"Relax, will ya?" said Dimitri. "We'll get it done."

"Boys," sighed Nina.

"Girls," mumbled Ron.

Sakora threw a pillow from her chair at his head.

"Oof." He glared at her.

Nina giggled and Dimitri tried not to laugh. Ron turned his glare to him. He then, chucked the pillow at Dimitri, who caught it. He smirked, tossing it back to Sakora, who placed it back in its spot, where it belonged.

Not long after night had fallen, Harry came into the Common Room, grinning, with his broom slung over his shoulder.

"I really love Quidditch," he said, slumping into a chair beside Sakora.

"Have fun, did you?" she said, with a giggle.

"Yep. Quidditch is really the best sport ever invented," he said.

"You got that right, mate," said Ron.

It had been two months since Sakora and her friends came to Hogwarts. It was now October thirty-first; Halloween, which was Sakora's favorite day of the year. She loved the smell of pumpkin baking.

In Charms class, the first years were finally going to learn how to make objects fly. Professor Flitwick put them into pairs. The Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws.

Harry was teamed with Shamus Finnegan, Sakora was partnered with Mary Beth Summerson, Nina was paired with her cousin, Tallia, Dimitri was partnered with Dean Thomas, and Ron was paired with Hermione Granger, which neither of them was too thrilled about.

Flitwick reminded them of the wrist movement for the spell they were to perform, and set them to it.

Sakora pointed her wand at the feather first, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather rose into the air and Sakora grinned. She had practiced the spell herself. Charms were her specialty, along with Potions oddly enough.

"Very good, Ms. Tonks," the professor squeaked.

Mary Beth smiled, and then pointed her wand at the feather, chanting the spell. She raised it off the desk on her second try.

"Well, done, Ms. Summerson," said the professor, beaming.

The two girls then sat and watched everyone else's progress. No one else had raised their feathers yet.

Sakora saw Hermione telling Ron he was doing it wrong.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar," Hermione told him.

"Well you do it then if you're so clever," Ron snapped at her. "Go on."

Hermione pointed her wand at the feather and enchanted the spell. The feather rose into the air.

Ron glared at the desk while Flitwick praised Hermione.

After class, Ron was complaining to Harry, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, Mary Beth, and Tallia, about Hermione.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar," he said, in a mocking voice. "She's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione pushed passed them.

"I think she heard you," said Harry.

"So?" said Ron, looking a little uncomfortable.

That night at dinner, Harry looked around the table and said, "Where's Hermione?"

Neville leaned forward and said, "Parvati Patil said she has been in the bathroom all afternoon, crying."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron just shrugged.

A few minutes later, Professor Quirrel came running into the Great Hall, yelling, "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." He then fainted, falling to the floor.

The next moment, students were screaming. The whole hall was chaos.

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore.

Once everyone had gone quiet, he said in a calm voice, "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Percy Weasley began sheparding the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall.

"How did a troll get in?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't ask me," said Ron. "Trolls are supposed to be really stupid."

Harry stopped, grabbing onto Ron, in turn, making Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri stop, as they were right behind them.

"What?" said Ron.

"Hermione," said Harry. "She doesn't know."

The five first years snuck away from the line of Gryffindors, and headed to the girls' bathroom.

They stopped half-way there, when they saw Professor Snape. They hid around the corner, as they watched him disappear through a door. They thought it was odd that he wasn't in the dungeons with the other teachers.

They continued on their way, to find Hermione.

"Do you smell something?" asked Dimitri, wrinkling his nose.

"Eww!" exclaimed Sakora, covering her nose.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon," said Harry.

Around the next corner, they saw the large mountain troll disappear into a doorway.

"Oh no," said Sakora, with dread. "That's the girls' bathroom."

They ran to it and saw the troll staring at Hermione, who was pressed against the wall.

"Hermione, move!" shouted Harry.

Hermione ducked just as the troll swung its thick club.

She screamed, as the troll tried to swing at her again. Harry grabbed the club, and was flung up onto the troll's shoulders.

He stuck his wand up the troll's nose. The troll roared and grabbed Harry by the leg. While Harry hung upside down, he said to Ron, "Do something!"

"What?" exclaimed Ron.

The troll swung its club at Harry, who swung his body, making the club miss him by an inch.

"Anything!" he cried.

Meanwhile, Sakora and Nina ran to Hermione.

"Come on," said Sakora, taking Hermione's arm and helping her off the floor.

They turned to watch, as Dimitri ran in front of the troll, yelling, and trying to distract it. The troll took notice of him and raised its club into the air, with Harry still clutched in his other hand.

Ron flicked his wand at it, enchanting, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The heavy club flew out of the troll's hand, and crashed right down on its thick head.

The troll swayed, dropping Harry, and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione, slowly approaching it.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "Just knocked out.

He retrieved his wand from the troll's nostril.

"Gross!" exclaimed Ron, when he saw the troll boogies covering Harry's wand.

Harry wiped it clean, just as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel came running into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness," exclaimed McGonagall. "Explain yourselves, the lot of you."

"It was my fault, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, before the others could speak.

"Ms. Granger?" said McGonagall, sounding shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought I could handle it. If this lot hadn't come and found me, I probably would be dead," Hermione told them.

Harry, Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina stared at Hermione. They couldn't believe she was lying to keep them from getting into trouble.

"I'm highly disappointed in you, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack in judgment."

Hermione hung her head.

McGonagall turned to the other first years. "As for you lot, not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you…for sheer dumb luck. Now, you lot better return to your dormitories."

Harry and the others stared at her in surprise. She and the other two Professors exited the bathroom, to go and report to Dumbledore.

The six Gryffindors walked back to their Common Room together.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that, Hermione," said Harry.

"You did save me," said Hermione. "Thank you."

"You wouldn't have needed saving, if it wasn't for us," said Harry, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

"Yipe!" Ron yelled. Then, cleared his throat, and said, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Hermione beamed. "It's ok. And, I'm sorry too. I just get so hung up on rules and school work. You were right. That's why it's hard for me to make friends."

She looked at the floor. Ron looked at her, feeling guilty.

Sakora smiled, slinging an arm around Hermione. "Don't worry. You got us now."

Hermione grinned.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**This chapter follows along with chapter 11, in the Sorcerer's Stone.**

With November came the first day of the Quidditch season. As the Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, Sakora watched Harry playing with his food.

"Come on, Harry. You need to eat something," said Hermione.

"I'm not very hungry," Harry said.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you'll be brilliant," said Nina, encouragingly.

"She's right, mate," said Dimitri. "We already know you're a great flyer."

"I'll probably make a full of myself," mumbled Harry.

"You won't make a full of yourself. It's in your blood," said Sakora.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Sakora gulped. "Oh. Well, I uh…."

"She must mean because we saw the trophy in the trophy room with your father's name on it," said Hermione. "He was a seeker too."

"Really?" said Harry, perking up.

"Hmm-mm," murmured Hermione, taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Sakora sighed in relief at her slip of the tongue.

Sakora had often heard stories from her father, about his misadventures with his four friends. They had called themselves the Maurders. One of them had been Harry's father, James Potter. Zechariah had told her that James had been a really great seeker. Sakora also knew Harry's parents had been betrayed by his godfather, Sirius Black, which led to their deaths.

At the beginning of the year, Sakora had written to her father, to tell him she had met Harry Potter. He had written back and asked her not to tell Harry about the Maurders, including that he had been one of them; or about his godfather.

Sakora had agreed not to say anything to Harry that she knew about his father and godfather.

Sakora tuned back into the conversation, in time to see Professor Snape standing behind Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter," he drawled. "But, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you."

He then walked off. Sakora noticed he walked with a limp.

"That explains the blood," Harry said, in realization.

"Blood?" said Ron.

"That night, on Halloween, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion," said Harry. "He tried to get passed that three-headed dog, but he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping."

Dimitri nodded his headed. "I remember smelling the scent of blood."

Even though he was only part vampire, Dimitri still had the vampire sense of smell. And, though he didn't need blood to stay alive, he still craved it once in a while. Sakora's parents made sure he was provided with animal blood when he needed it. They sent him a vial of deer or boar blood once or twice a month, at his request.

"Why would anyone want to go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

Harry told her about the package Hagrid took from Gringotts the day it was broken in to, and that they believed that's what the dog was guarding.

After breakfast, Harry headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

Sakora, Nina, Hermione, Ron, and Dimitri wished him luck outside the changing rooms. They were joined by Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, and Darian Tang, who came to tell Harry they hoped he did well.

The five Gryffindors, two Slytherins, and the two Ravenclaw girls made their way to the stands.

They opted to sit together, in the Gryffindor stands. The other Gryffindors were very accepting of the two Slytherins, seeing as though they didn't believe they were better than everyone else, and didn't care about the house rivalry.

Today's match was Gryffindor verses Slytherin, and Juanita and Darian were hoping Gryffindor would win, because they couldn't stand their housemates' pig-headedness. The team kept boasting about how they were going to cream the Gryffindors in the up-coming match, and had made rude and disgusting comments about the Gryffindor team members.

Everyone in the stands watched as the two teams marched out onto the field.

Madam Hooch, who was refereeing, blew her whistle, and the two teams took to the air.

The chasers flew, throwing the quaffle to each other, and Angelina Johnson, from Gryffindor, scored first. The Gryffindors cheered their team on.

Sakora and her friends were soon joined by Hagrid.

"How's Harry doin'?" he asked.

"He hasn't had much to do yet," said Ron.

Harry was floating above the other players, waiting until he caught sight of the snitch.

When he finally saw it, he dove for it, the Slytherin seeker following suit. Harry almost had it, until he was blocked by Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain.

Madam Hooch spoke to Flint, and Katie Bell shot a few penalty shots with the quaffle.

Harry went back to hovering above the pitch.

Then, something strange happened. Harry's broom started to jerk. It looked as though it was trying to throw Harry off.

Harry was thrown from the broom, and was now dangling from it, by his hands.

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and started searching the crowd.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"It's Snape. He's jinxing the broom," she said.

"Jinxing the broom?" said Ron. "What do we do?"

"Leave it to me," said Hermione, disappearing into the crowd.

Fred and George Weasley were now circling Harry, ready to catch him, in case he fell.

Hermione made her way under the stands, where the teachers were sitting. She then, caught fire to the hem of Snape's robe.

When Snape noticed he was on fire, he jumped up to stamp it out, knocking over Professor Quirrel in the process.

Hermione made it back to her friends. They all watched as Harry climbed back onto his broom and sped towards the ground.

He landed on the ground and clapped a hand over his mouth. He spit something gold out. He stared at the object in his hand in shock.

"Harry Potter's caught the snitch!" yelled Lee Jordon, who had been commentating.

The stands erupted into cheers from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Juanita and Darian cheered for their friend, and laughed at the look on Marcus Flint's face.

After the stands began to empty, Sakora, Nina, Hermione, Ron, Dimitri, Tallia, Juanita, and Darian made their way to the changing room, to wait for Harry.

When he came out, he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You were great, Harry," said Sakora, hugging him.

"Yeah, mate. You were brilliant," said Ron.

"Come on. Let's go to Hagrid's," said Harry, leading the way.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked and Hagrid opened the door. He stepped back to let them all in.

He made them all tea, and Ron told Harry that Snape was cursing his broom.

"Now, why would Snape want to curse Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

The six Gryffindors all looked at each other. Harry said, "I found out that he tried to get passed that three-headed dog on Halloween."

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" said Hermione, in disbelief. "That thing has a name?"

"Of course he has a name. He's mine," said Hagrid. "I bought him off a Greek Chappie, and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" said Harry.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid. "That's top secret, that is."

"But, Hagrid," said Harry. "Whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape's trying to steal it."

"Codswallop," said Hagrid. "Snape's a Hogwarts' teacher. He's not about ter steal it."

"Hogwarts' teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one," said Hermione. "You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Now ya listen to me, the lot of ya," said Hagrid, waving his finger at them. "Yer meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog's guardin' is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" said Harry.

"I shouldn' a tol' ya about tha'," said Hagrid.

He went back to serving them tea, mumbling to himself.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry whispered to the others.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered back.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I decided the Charmed Ones will make an appearance for the Christmas holidays.**

The holidays were fast approaching. Harry, Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione had been searching through every book they could, trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel was, but so far didn't have any luck.

Harry and Ron would be remaining at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry did not wish to return to his relatives, and Ron decided to stay at school with Harry, rather than visit Charlie and Sara in Romania, with his parents. So, the two of them would continue the search, while the others went home.

Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina would be returning home, because every year their family had a Christmas ball, where they invited their entire family, including their cousins in America. This year, a few people would be missing from the celebration.

Charlie and Sara were not able to make it, so Arthur and Molly Weasley decided to go to them, along with their two daughters, Ginny and Annie. Bill, Yuuske, and Ramia were not able to get away from work, so Yuuske's parents, Alexander and Jem Orgo, were going to Egypt, to visit them, taking their daughter, Nicole, with them. Yuuske's older brother, Thomas, and his wife (Molly's niece,) Linda, and her daughter, Bergetta, were going as well. The rest of the Weasley children had decided to remain at Hogwarts.

The morning of their departure from school, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione found a compartment on the train, along with Tallia, Mary Beth, Juanita, and Darian. They talked excidetly about the holidays.

"I can't wait until the ball," said Sakora, happily. It's the only time our aunts, uncles, and cousins come to visit, from America," she explained to Hermione, Mary Beth, and Darian.

Even though the Charmed Ones were her father's third cousins, they were still really close to the family, and Sakora and her siblings considered them their aunts, as did Juanita, her sister, Rausha, and Tallia, and her brother, Alex.

"I know," said Tallia. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Yes," agreed Juanita. "Too bad Wyatt and Chris, and the others, can't come to Hogwarts when their old enough."

"I know," said Sakora. "But, they got their own magic school. It would be nice if they could come though."

They talked the rest of the way to King's Cross station. The only mishap was when Draco Malfoy came to their compartment to pester them.

"Why did Potter and Weasley stay at school?" He sneered. "Don't their families want them? I don't blame them, mind."

Crabbe and Goyle gwaffled, behind him.

Sakora glared at him. "Just bugger off, Malfoy."

"And, what if we don't?" He smirked at her.

"Then, you'll see that rats aren't the only things you have to worry about biting in our compartment," She said, showing her pointed canines.

She smirked when Goyle gulped.

"Oh really," said Malfoy, laughing. "If any of you freaky half-breeds touched us, my father would make sure you were put down like the beasts you are."

Sakora heard Dimitri let out a soft growl beside her.

Sakora sniffed. "We wouldn't waste our time with you idiots, anyway. Besides, we don't know where you've been."

Malfoy scowled, "Why you filthy, little…"

He pointed his wand at her, and Darian and Juanita both jumped up, with their wands out.

"Back off, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you," growled Darian.

Draco glared at him. "You two are a disgrace to Slytherin. How you ever ended up with us, I'll never know."

Juanita smirked. "Maybe I take after my grandmother. You know, your dear aunt, Andromeda?"

Draco glared. "I am not related to any blood traitors, especially not to their half-blood offspring, or half-breeds, either."

Tallia laughed. "Deny it all you want, _cousin, _but you are related to our grandmother by blood. She is your mother's sister. And, no matter what you say, that can never be changed."

They all laughed at the look on his face. He hated being reminded that he was related to them, which Sakora had discovered earlier that year, when she had so kindly reminded him of that fact, when he had taunted her about having bad blood. She had told him that he shared part of her blood, through his mother and her grandmother. He had glared at her and told her never to mention that again. She had just laughed and told him that she wasn't afraid of the truth.

Ever since then, Sakora and her cousins liked to tease him about it every time he started on them.

Malfoy and his cronies left their compartment, Malfoy was fuming. But, he was smart enough not to take on all of them, with only Crabbe and Goyle for backup.

Hermione was laughing. "I never knew you were related to Malfoy."

"Yep," said Sakora, grinning. "He hates being reminded of that little fact. You see. My grandmother, Andromeda Black, had married our grandfather, Ted Tonks; who is a muggleborn, like you and Mary Beth. But, her family saw that as a big crime, since she didn't marry a pureblood, like both of her sisters did. So, she was cast out of the family."

"That's horrible," said Mary Beth, shocked. She knew all too well what it was like not being wanted by your own family. Her own parents were afraid of her magic, so they gave her away at the first opportunity.

"I know," said Sakora. "But, she was better off without them. My great grandparents had taken her in, and welcomed her into the family."

When they arrived at King's Cross station, they departed the train, to find their families.

Sakora and the others said goodbye to Hermione and Mary Berth, who were heading for Muggle London. Hermione found her parents, and Mary Beth found her adopted parents.

Darian and his older brother, Xander, found their parents waiting for them.

Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, Tallia, and Juanita found their families standing together. Dimitri's father, stepmother, and younger siblings were with them, waiting for his older brother, Coalt. His Aunt Feyda and Uncle Akuro were there also, waiting for his cousins, Ebony and Ivory.

"Hello, Dimitri," his father greeted him.

Dimitri gave him a small smile. They had kept up a correspondence while Dimitri was at.

"Sakora!"

"Nina!"

"Dimitri!"

Resae, Jack, Micka, Bettina, Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena all ran to their older siblings to give them a hug.

And, Juanita's younger sister, Rausha, ran to her.

Seth chuckled. "Alright. Let them breathe, will you?'

Tallia's brother, Alex, was also laughing, as he hugged his sister.

"Hey. What about us?" asked Zach, laughing.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Sanin asked, feigning hurt.

"I guess they don't like us anymore," sighed Kanoro.

The younger children ran to the three of them, to hug them as well.

Zechariah and Luna chuckled at their children.

Luna then spoke, "Dimitri, we've invited you father and siblings to the ball."

"Cool," said Dimitri. "Thanks, ma."

"And, if you would like to, you, and Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena may come stay with us, for the holidays. We have plenty of room for all of you," said Mr. Delca. "That's if it's ok, with Mr. and Mrs. Tonks."

"Of course," said Zechariah. "I'm sure Dimitri would like to get to know you better."

"And, please," said Luna. "There's no need to be so formal. "We're all family here."

"Alright then," he said. "So, how about it?" He looked to Dimitri.

"That would be great," said Dimitri, grinning.

"Good. It's settled then," said Mr. Delca. "We shall see you on the twenty-fourth."

He and his family departed.

"Okay. Now, we can't attend the party," said Dimitri's aunt, Feyda. "It'll look suspicious to your mother and stepfather. I want to keep your whereabouts secret to them, or even the fact that you're…um…alive."

"I understand," said Dimitri, nodding.

Feyda smiled and then hugged him and his brother and sisters, and then they each were hugged by their older cousins, Ebony and Ivory.

Then, the Esemos, too, departed.

"Alright. We shall see you at the party," said Sakora's uncle, Robert Tonks.

"Yes," said her aunt, Jewel Poblo. "See you then."

Zechariah nodded. "Have a nice journey home."

Robert and his wife apperated away with their daughters.

Jewel, Dominic, Tallia, and Alex each activated the pendants they wore around their necks, that Dominic invented, which transported them wherever they wished to go. Since he wasn't a wizard, he wasn't able to apperate like his wife. So, he had made the pendants, so it'll be easier for his family to travel. They were all round, gold pendants, with a dragon carved into each of them. The four of them disappeared back to their village, in the mountains.

Zechariah and Luna then led their group of children out of the station, and to the street, where they had parked the two mini vans. They loaded up the vans, and headed for their village.

When they arrived home, the children all climbed out of the vans, and ran into the palace, where they were greeted by their grandparents, Satin and Moona Collosso.

"Hello, my darlings," said Moona, hugging each of the older children.

Luna came in and said, "Boys. Do you mind helping your father with the luggage?"

"Sure thing, mum," said Kanoro, heading back outside, followed by Zach, Sanin, and Dimitri.

After they brought all six trunks in, Zechariah banished each one to the bedroom that it belonged in.

Just then, there was a clattering on the staircase, and Sakora's German Shepard came bounding down the stairs.

"Axel!" Sakora giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He licked her face and panted.

"Sakora, you're home!"

Sakora looked up and saw Twinkle and Flit flying towards her. They landed on each of her shoulders. Sakora giggled again, greeting her two friends.

She turned to her parents. "I'm going to visit Chinak and Mezel."

"Alright, dear," said Luna. "Dinner is in an hour."

"OK, mum." She turned to the owl cages, where her siblings were releasing their owls, to fly to the owlery. Sakora turned to release Azara.

Azara hooted, and flew off to join the rest of the owls.

Sakora went outside, with Twinkle and Flit still riding on her shoulders, and Axel following her.

She made her way to the barn. When she entered, she saw Mezel curled up in a corner, snoozing. The barn had warming charms in it, to make sure the horses and the wyvern stayed warm during the winter.

"Mezel," Sakora called to the sleeping dragon.

Mezel perked her head up and looked over to her. Then, she got up and stretched, and went over to greet Sakora. She nuzzled her with her snout, giving off a strange purr-like sound.

Sakora petted her head, smiling. When Sakora first hatched Mezel, her father had hired a man named Kahn Lexin, who lived in their village, to teach her how to train the dragon, to make sure the wyvern wouldn't turn on her. Sakora didn't think Mezel ever would. They had become the best of friends, and Mezel was very loyal to her.

Sakora then, walked down the line of stalls, until she came to Chinak's stall. She smiled as he whinnied and nuzzled her. Sakora giggled and ran her hand through his mane. He had grown a bit in the four months that Sakora had been away at school.

"Hey, boy. I missed you," she cooed at him.

She retrieved the brush that was sitting on a shelf, and began to brush him. She spent some time in the stall, until she heard the dinner bell being rung. She left Chinak and Mezel in the barn, and trudged back through the snow, back to the palace.

When she got back inside, she took off her coat, scarf, and gloves, and called out, "Silobque!"

There was a soft pop and her favorite house elf appeared.

"Hi, Silobque," she greeted her longtime friend. "Could you feed Axel his dinner, please?"

"Right away, Princess," said Silobque in her squeaky voice. She clapped her hands and Axel's silver bowl, with his name carved into it, appeared, along with his water dish.

Axel walked over to it and began to eat. Sakora petted him for a moment, before joining the rest of her family in the dining hall.

She sat down between Dimitri and Nina. As they ate their dinner, which was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and bread and butter, they told their parents and grandparents all about their first year at Hogwarts.

They didn't mention the three-headed dog, or that they were trying to figure out what it was guarding though.

Sakora did ask her father if he knew who Nicholas Flamel was.

"Hmm. I can't say that I've heard of him," was his answer. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Sakora shrugged. "I've heard his name somewhere and was curious of who he is, but I couldn't find him in any of the books, in the school library."

Zechariah just nodded, excepting the answer.

That night, Sakora made her way upstairs to her room, with Axel, Twinkle, and Flit.

She changed into her silky nightgown, and crawled into bed. Axel jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside her. She wrapped her arm around him.

Within a few minutes, Sakora was sound asleep, her last thought was that it was good to be home.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chpater 15**

Sakora woke up on the morning of Christmas eve, excited, and couldn't wait for the party to start.

She jumped out of bed and started looking for the dress she wanted to wear. She found it and pulled it out of her armoire. It was silvery satin, and had white snowflakes going around the hem.

She changed into the dress, and slipped into her silver dress shoes. She brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down. It flowed down her back, to her waist.

That done, she went downstairs for a bit of breakfast.

At three o'clock, she stood by the palace doors, waiting to greet her guests.

The first to arrive, as usual, were her aunts, uncles, and cousins, from the village, accompanied by Tasha and Venus Fleshin.

"Hi, Sakora," said her second cousin, Bondilla Collosso. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas!" Sakora said back, smiling.

They all walked through the double doors, and entered the ball room.

The next ones to arrive were her Uncle Dominic and Aunt Jewel Poblo and her cousins, Tallia and Alex, from the village in the mountains. Sakora greeted them as well and they went to join the party.

A moment later, there were two loud cracks, and Sakora's Uncle Robert and Aunt Mary Tonks, and cousins, Juanita and Rausha, appeared right in front of her. She greeted them and let them enter.

Next, there were three more sounds of apparition, and her grandparents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and Aunt Nymphadora appeared.

Sakora smiled and gave each of them a hug.

"Happy Christmas, grams and gramps," she said, happily.

"Happy Christmas, dear," said her grandmother. "How has your first year of school been?"

"It's been great," Sakora told her.

As they talked, there was another sound of apparition, and Sakora's godfather appeared.

"Uncle Remus!" she squealed, and went to hug him.

"Hey, princess," he laughed, hugging her back.

He accompanied her grandparents and aunt inside, and Sakora went back to her duty of watching for more guests.

After about five minutes, her blue ears perked up. She could hear somebody coming, but she couldn't see anyone. She looked around, until all of a sudden, a group of people appeared right in front of her.

"Eep!" she exclaimed, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Forgive us. We didn't mean to scare you, Princess," said the man, in his Romanian accent.

Sakora looked at the group of people and smiled. "I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Delca," she said.

"We're glad to be here," said his wife.

She was holding their youngest son, Sky, in her arms.

Sakora said, "Did you run here?"

"Yes we did," said Coalt Delca, smirking.

Sakora looked at Coalt's stepmother and said, "You were running too. Does that mean you're also a vampire?"

Alicia Delca had pale skin, but she didn't look like a vampire.

"Actually I am half vampire, dear," she answered, smiling. "And, half witch."

"Cool," said Sakora. "You all may go in. The ball room is through that door."

She pointed the way for them.

They all entered Sakora's home, and walked through the indicated door.

Not long after the Delca's arrived, a glowing blue light appeared in front of the palace, along with a bright white light.

A huge grin broke across Sakora's face, and a group of people appeared in front of her.

"You made it," Sakora squealed. She ran and hugged the first woman.

"Of course we did," said Piper Halliwell. "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Sakora took a step back to look at her aunt. She was wearing a red velvet dress and black shoes. And, had her long brown hair pulled into a black scrunchie.

Sakora looked at the others gathered there. There was Piper's husband, Leo, and their three children; Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda; who was holding her father's hand.

Leo had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a very even tempered man. He had been a whitelighter: someone who watches over witches, and guides them. But, he had given up his powers, and was now mortal.

Their eldest, Wyatt Halliwell, was nine. He had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. He had used his whitelighter powers to orb his father and sister, which was what that blue light had been.

Chris had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was eight. He and his brother were both wearing dress shirts and dress pants. Chris was wearing a red coat over top, and Wyatt was wearing a green one. Chris had been the one to orb his mother.

Melinda, who was five, had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a little frilly white dress, and a matching coat.

Next, was Piper's sister, Phoebe Halliwell. She too had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress and black high heels. Her hair was done in an elegant bun, with a few tendrils of hair framing her face.

Her husband, Coop, was a cupid. He had used his power of beaming to transport his wife and their two daughters, PJ and Parker.

PJ had been named after her deceased aunt, the eldest Halliwell sister, Prue, who had been killed by the demon, Shax, years ago. Sakora never had the chance to meet her. It had happened a year before she was born.

PJ was nine and Parker was six.

Lastly, there was Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister, Paige Matthews. She was half-whitelighter like her nephews and niece. She and her sisters shared the same mother, but her father was a whitelighter.

Her husband was a mortal, named Henry Mitchell. He was a good looking man with brown hair and blue eyes. They had twin nine-year old daughters, Kat and Tamora Mitchell, and an eight-year old adopted son, named Henry Jr.

While out on a mission, Paige had found a dying, pregnant teenage girl. Paige had orbed the unborn baby to her, saving his life, and she took him in, naming him after her husband. He had been born a mortal, but a few years ago, something had happened that magical creatures had lost their powers in America, and mortals had gained powers. Little Henry had been given powers, and even after the Charmed Ones were able to reverse it, they were able to make sure the little boy would be able to keep his powers.

Sakora looked around at them all. "Hey. Where's Aunt Paityn and Aunt Billie?" she asked.

"Oh. I have to go back for them," said Paige, "Come on, boys. Let's go get the rest of the crew."

She orbed away with Wyatt and Chris.

A few minutes later, they reappeared with the rest of the family.

Paityn Halliwell was the Charmed Ones first cousin. Her mother, Pamela, had been their mother, Patty's, younger sister. Not long after their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, who raised Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, died; Paityn's mother had been killed by a warlock, who had been trying to kidnap Paityn, who had been fifteen at the time. Her mother and the warlock had killed each other. Paityn had been sent to live with her older cousins, who all had been in their twenties.

She had brown hair and brown eyes, like Piper and Phoebe. The Charmed Ones and Paityn had all been descended from Melinda Warren. For generations, Melinda's powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition had been passed through her descendants. However, she also had a fourth power. She had been a conjurer as well, which meant she could conjure anything out of nowhere at will.

Even though the males born into the family had been thought to be mortals, Paityn had discovered that only a couple had been mortals. The males had all inherited Melinda's power of conjuring, while the women inherited her three main powers.

Paityn had been the second female in the family to be a conjurer, next to her great, great aunt, Prima Stewart, who had been her great grandmother's, first cousin.

Sakora's family was also descendants of Melinda Warren, through her great grandmother, Eliza, whom had been born mortal. Sakora had inherited Melinda's power of telekinesis.

With Paityn, was her husband, Kevin Reid, whom was a tall man, with wavy red hair and blue eyes. He had a jagged scar on his left cheek. He was a firestarter. He could cause a fire with his mind. Kevin was holding their eldest daughter, Paisley, who was four, and Paityn was holding their one-year old daughter, Panya.

Standing beside Paige, was Billie Jenkins. She had been a friend of the family for years, and all of the children called her "aunt." She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also a witch.

She was married to a mortal man named John Wilson. He was a muscular man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

With them were their twin seven-year old sons, Jacob and Josh, their five-year old son, Ethan, four-year old son, Tyler, and one-year old daughter, Christy. All of the children had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Christy had been named after her diseased aunt, Billie's older sister.

Sakora greeted them all with a hug.

"Come on in. You lot are the last to arrive," she said, leading them all into the ball room.

"So. Your father told us you, Nina, Dimitri, Tallia, and Juanita all started school at Hogwarts this year," said Phoebe.

"Ooh. That sounds exciting," said Billie.

"Yes," said Sakora. "Nina, Dimitri, and I were sorted into Gryffindor, Tallia was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Juanita was put into Slytherin."

"Well, congratulations," said Paityn. "How do you like it so far?"

"I love it," said Sakora, excitedly. "I'm learning so much."

"That's good. Just make sure you study hard and get good marks," said Leo.

"Oh. I will, Uncle Leo," said Sakora.

They entered the ballroom where the rest of the family was gathered. Everyone was talking cheerfully, while Christmas music played in the background.

The ball room was decorated splendidly in silvers and blues. There was a large Christmas tree at the front of the room, decorated in red and green ornaments, with a gold star perched on top.

There were two dining tables in the room, with the Christmas dinner just waiting to be eaten.

All of the adults sat at one table, with the four youngest children, Parker Halliwell, Panya Reid, Christy Wilson, and Sky Delca, with their mothers.

All of the rest of the children sat at the second table. Sakora sat between Nina and Dimitri, and was chatting to Wyatt and Chris, who sat across from her, catching up on a year's worth of time.

"So, is Hogwarts as great as everyone says it is?" asked Wyatt.

"It sure is," said Sakora. "The best wizarding school there is."

"Wow, I wish we could go there," said Chris.

"Yeah. But, it's too far away from home. Mom will never allow it," said Wyatt.

"I know," sighed his brother.

They talked, while enjoying the delicious feast. There was glazed ham, roasted potatoes, turkey, gravy, yams, corn, and an assortment of other foods.

Once everyone ate their fill, it was time for dessert. There were verities of cakes and pies to choose from. Sakora got a piece of her favorite chocolate cake, with mint flavored icing.

Once the desserts too were demolished, everyone got up from the tables, and the tables both vanished.

Soon, the room was filled with dancing partners. Sakora watched as her father spun her mother around the dance floor.

There was an area off to the right that contained a play area for the younger children. It was enchanted to keep them there, so they couldn't wonder off while their parents danced. Sakora smiled when she saw Silobque appear to play with the children and to make sure they stayed entertained.

Dimitri came to stand in front of Sakora and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Princess," he asked, bowing.

Sakora giggled and said, "You may."

He led her out onto the floor, and soon was twirling her around. They danced to Sakora's favorite Christmas song, Jingle Bell Rock, sung by Dr. Elmo and Patsy.

They laughed and enjoyed the evening. Sakora was happy that all of her family was here together. And, she was happy that Dimitri now had his father. After the party ended, he would be going to spend the rest of the holidays with his father and his father's family. Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena were going as well.

Since they were Coalt's younger siblings, as well as Dimitri's, he wanted to include them in the family, which made Dimitri happy. He loved his younger siblings dearly.

All too soon, the party ended, and the guests began to depart.

After the final guest left, which was Sakora's Uncle Remus, the only ones left were the Delca's.

"Well, son. Do you have your things ready?" Dimitri's father asked him.

"Yes, sir," Dimitri said, going upstairs to retrieve his trunk.

"We'll help you," said Zach, as he, Sanin, and Coalt followed him. Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena went to retrieve their things as well.

About ten minutes later, there was banging on the stairs, as Dimitri came down the stairs first, dragging his trunk. His owl, Talon, was perched on his shoulder.

The other boys came down, dragging Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena's trunks, which were considerably lighter as they didn't have school things to worry about.

Once all four trunks were piled near the double doors, Zechariah levitated a large pile of presents over to the trunks.

"Alright. I hope you enjoy yourself, Dimitri," he said, giving him a hug. "We shall see you at King's Cross, after the holidays."

"Thanks, pop," said Dimitri, hugging him back.

Sakora gave him a hug and said, "Have a happy Christmas, Dimitri. I hope you have fun with your dad."

"Thanks, Sakora," he said.

"Now, you three. Behave yourselves for Mr. Delca," Luna was telling Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena, sternly.

"We will, ma," they said in unison.

"Good. See you soon, then." She hugged each of them, and then gave Dimitri a hug as well.

Dimitri waved goodbye to his foster family, as he followed his father out the door. Vander's wife, Alicia, had shrunk the four suitcases and placed them in her pocket.

She then picked up a sleepy Sky. Vander picked up Bonnie and Jojo. Coalt turned to Kaleena. Holding out his arms, he said, "May I?"

Kaleena giggled and nodded her head. He picked up the seven-year old, and held her close. Even though he had only known them for a short while, he had grown fond of his newly discovered siblings, and discovered that he couldn't resist Kaleena's cuteness.

"Alright. We'll be off then," Vander said to the Tonks'.

In the next instant, the Delca's were gone, moving too fast to see.

Sakora smiled. She hoped Dimitri had good luck with his family. She thought worriedly about what if Dimitri decided he wanted to stay with them, even though his father was okay with him staying with his foster family. Sakora had grown used to him always being there.

However, she was going to support him in whichever decision he chose. With that thought, she walked back inside, out of the cold.

**Author's note: Okay. With the Charmed Ones, I made up Paityn and her family, including her mother, and Prima Stewart. During the episode where Phoebe visited her past life, and she saw Prue and Piper's past lives as well, I figured she would see Paityn's, which is who Prima was. I also made up Melinda Warren also being a conjurer, so that Paityn could have a different power from her cousins.**

**Also, I only know about the facts about how Paige adopted Little Henry. They never showed it in the TV show, and I haven't read the books, though I would like to. When I looked up the Warren/Halliwell family history, I found out bits that weren't mentioned on the show. Like about how Little Henry received his powers. I don't know if the Charmed Ones ever resolved that issue or not, and if they did, if he got to keep his powers, but in my version they did.**

**And, Phoebe does have a third daughter, that was never named. This is just before she is born..obviously.**

**OK. I'm done rambling. If I don't update again before the 31st, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On Christmas morning, Sakora awoke bright and early. She ran down the stairs with Axel on her heels.

She ran into the family room where the ten foot tree stood. It had piles and piles of presents gathered under it and around it.

Sakora grinned at the sight. She checked the time. She groaned when she realized it was only six o' clock.

She decided that she'd give all the animals their breakfest. It was usualy up to the house elves, but they all knew that Sakora enjoyed that particular chore.

She went to the kitchen and dug out a steak from the ice box. She held her hand over it and used her power of fire to cook it. She placed it in Axel's food bowl that she had sitting on the counter. She then looked in the pantry and found a jar of beef gravy. She opened it and poured it over the steak.

Sakora placed the dog bowl on the floor for Axel. This was his Christmas treat. She smiled as he began to attack the steak, thumping his tail happily. She gave him a pat and then filled his other bowl with fresh water.

She got out a small saucer and loaded it with a variety of berries. She placed it on the counter, where Twinkle and Flit sat, waiting expectantly.

"Thanks, Sakora," they chorused, as they began to eat their breakfest.

"You're welcome," Sakora said, smiling at the two tiny fae folk. She placed two tiny cups next to them, that Flit had crafted himself, and had poured cranberry juice into them carefully.

There was a small pop and Silobque appeared next to her.

"good morning, Princess," she squeaked. "May I assisst you in your chores?"

"No. It's Ok, Silobque," said Sakora. "I missed doing this."

"OK. Just call if you need anything," Silobque said, cheerfully, before popping away.

Sakora grabbed a bag of apples from the pantry, along with a large bag of owl treats. She then opened the ice box once more and pulled out the case of fish the house elves collected. She found the pitcher of milk and mixed it with honey. And, lastly, she pulled out a watermelon that had been diced into pieces.

She placed all of her supplies in her large basket that her father had placed a feather light charm on, to make it easier for her to carry.

She left the kitchen, followed by Axel, who by then had finished his breakfest.

Sakora made her way to the west wing of the palace, and up the long spiral staircase, to the owlery.

She walked into the circular tower, where all the owls were roosting after their nightly hunt. The owlery was currently housing eight owls. Dimitri's owl, Talon, was currently missing, as Dimitri had taken him with him. Sakora dug out the bag of owl treats from the basket, and opened it. She walked around the owlery giving each owl five treats. "Here you go, Nightwing," she said to the first owl, which was her father's owl.

Nightwing hooted and took the treats from her gently.

She gave her owl, Azara, her treats, and eventually reached the final owl. This was a pygmy owl, the smallest of the group.

His name was Chestnut. He had belonged to Sakora's brother, AJ, who she still missed. She made sure to take special care of his owl, which he had cherished dearly. The same with his horse, Firestar, who was a beautiful auburn quarterhorse.

Sakora petted Chestnut on the head gently for a moment, while he swallowed up his treats.

After the all the owls were given their treats, Sakora turned and left the owlery, with Axel following her, like a shadow.

She walked into the main hall and pulled out her winter cloak from the closet. She pulled on her white fluffy snow boots, and pulled on her gloves and her Gryffindor scarf. She carried her basket outside, and trudged through the snow to the horse stalls. She entered the large building.

All the horses winnied when they saw her. She petted a few on her way to the back of the barn, where her wyvern, Mezel, had a nest, where she could usually be found fast asleep.

Sakora grinned at the lazy dragon, and called to her. Mezel's head perked up, and she let out an odd purr.

Sakora approached her. She set her basket down, and pulled out the large container of fish. She dumped it into Mezel's large bowl, and added the diced watermelon. Then, she waved her hand over Mezel's water troph and water flowed into it from the hose, hanging on the wall.

Sakora then took out the apples from the basket, and moved through the barn, giving one to each of the horses. Her horse, Chinak, nuzzled her, as she gave him his apple.

To the right of Chinak's stall, was Firestar's stall. Sakora petted the mare when she gave her the apple.

After each horse had gotten an apple, Sakora left the barn, and went to the hay barn next to it. She loaded the wagon inside, with ten hay bales. She placed a spell on the wagon to make it easier to be pulled.

She pulled the wagon back to the horse barn. Once inside, she pulled the twine off the bales, and tossed large amounts into each of the stalls. There were currently nineteen horses, seeing as each of her family members owned one.

When her two eldest sisters, Ramia and Sara, left home to begin their careers, they had to leave their horses behind.

Sakora gave each horse half a bale of hay.

After that was done, she waved her hand again, and water flowed into each of their trophs. She then pulled the wagon back outside, which still contained a part of a hay bale, which would be used for the next feeding. She put it back in the hay barn.

When she exited the hay barn, she was about to head back up to the palace, when Axel started to growl. Sakora looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter, boy?" she said.

She looked to where he was staring, and saw a strange man standing at the edge of the forest.

Sakora's senses went on high alert as the man seemed to be studying her.

He was dressed in a long black cloak. He had a handsome face with short, black hair. But, had a coldness about him.

"So. You're the one I've been searching for," he said.

"Excuse me?" Sakora said, feeling a shiver going through her.

"I've been searching for you, for a long time, Princess Alondra. I also know that it was you, who had taken my favorite girl from me."

"Alondra?" Sakora asked, staring at him in confusion. "And, what do you mean, your favorite girl?"

"Think about it, Princess," he said, giving her a cold look.

Then, it dawned on her. And, she paled when she realized who this strange man was.

It was the terrible wizard, Zerune, younger half brother of the dark wizard, who called himself Lord Voldemort.

And, the girl he spoke of, was Sakora's friend, Venus Fleshin, who now resided in the Ocean Rain Village, after being adopted by Tasha Fleshin, from the Caazian Village.

It had been two years since Sakora had rescued the girl from Zerune's evil clutches.

Sakora thought of something. "Why did you call me Alondra?" she asked. "That's not my name."

He sneered at her and said, "I am well aware of that. Why don't you come with me, and I'll explain everything to you." He held his hand out to her.

She stepped back. "No. It's OK. I don't think so."

He glared at her and hissed out, "I will have you one way or another."

Then, came a low growl from the horse barn. Sakora and the wizard both turned their heads at the sound. Mezel pushed her way out of the barn.

She came to Sakora, not taking her eyes off the strange wizard, who was threatening her girl. She placed herself in front of Sakora and snorted.

Zerune stared at the dragon that had placed itself in front of his quarry. He pointed his wand at the beast, and a green light shot out at her. But, it bounced off her thick skin.

The wyvern then charged at him.

Zerune snarled, "This isn't over." He apparated away.

Mezel stopped short, when the dark wizard vanished.

She let out a huff and turned back and appraoched Sakora. She nuzzled her nose against the girl. Sakora hugged her, smiling. "Good girl," she said.

Mezel purred, and then turned and headed back into the barn.

Sakora quickly made her way back to the palace, with Axel.

She removed her winter wear, just as her family started to come down the stairs. Her younger siblings were all trying to rush their parents down the stairs.

"Come on, slowpokes," Micka cried, excidetly.

"Yay! Presents!" shouted Bettina.

Sakora watched everyone head to the sitting room. Her father was the last one.

"Papa," Sakora said. "Wait."

He turned to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"That wizard, Zerune, was here," she told him, feeling her heart pounding frantically.

She told her father about the meeting with the dark wizard. Zechariah stared at her in shock.

"I don't know what he meant, papa. Do you?" she asked, worridly.

"No I don't," he said.

He wrapped his daughter in a hug, and said, "Don't worry about it for now. I won't let him anywhere near you. Just enjoy the holiday for now."

She smiled and said, "OK." She hugged him back, feeling safe.

They joined the rest of their family, who were all gathered around the sitting room.

Sakora's grandparents, Satin and Moona Collosso, were seated on the love seat, watching their grandchildren openening thier gifts. Sakora joined the rest of her siblings.

From her parents, she had gotten some new clothes. She opened a rather large gift, and found it was a kind of wooden chest. When she opened it, she saw it was filled with an assortment of muggle books.

She looked through it and saw there was the complete works of William Shakepeare and Edgar Allen Poe, the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arther Conan Doyle, and a copy of Homer's the Odessy, and Grimm's fairy tales.

"Wow. This is so cool," she exlaimed.

Next, she opened her gift from Satin and Moona. They had given her, and her siblings, each a new saddle and britle for their horses.

Sakora's saddle was a simple brown leather, with a picture of a wolf carved into the seat, and the brittle was embedded with tiny diamonds.

She gave both her grandparents a hug and thank you, followed by the other children.

Next, she opened her present from her other grandparents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks. They had given her a large tome, titled Greek Mythology.

"Oh wow," she said, as she flipped through it.

That left one final present for her. She picked it up, thinking it looked like more clothes.

She tore it open, and a shimmering cloth fell into her lap. She picked it up and examined it, noting it was some sort of cloak.

She then realized it was an invisability cloak.

"I thought that might come in handy for you," said Zechariah.

Sakroa turned to him, smiling, and said, "Thanks, papa."

"Wow," said Nina, in aww, as she looked at the cloak.

Sakora smiled and tried on the cloak. When she wrapped it around herself, her body disappeared completely.

"Wicked!" she said, grinning.

She removed it and her father said, "I gave it to you in case of an emergency, and not for you and your freinds to go sneaking around at night." He gave her a stern look.

She looked up at him and said, "I know, papa."

"Good," he said, smiling. "You know. James had one too, while we were at school. We all used to use it to sneak around. And, when we all started having children of our own, he had laughed and said, the next generation of maurders had been born. He had meant to pass his cloak onto Harry."

"What happened to it?" Sakora asked.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure," Zechariah said, seeming lost in thought.

Luna gigled and said, "Alright, everyone. Why don't you all go and enjoy your new gifts, until dinner is ready."

"Ok, mum," her children all chorused.

They all began hauling their gifts up to each of their rooms.

Silobque appeared and snapped her fingers, to vanish the heavier gifts, to where they belonged, including Sakora's new chest of books, and all the new saddles vanished to the barn, to their respective places.

Two more elves appeared to clean up all the wrappings.

Sakora ran to her room. She placed her new invisability cloak in her school trunk.

She then picked up her Greek Mythology book, and sat on her bed, to begin reading it.

A few hours later, her family all gathered in the dining hall, to enjoy their Christmas dinner of glazed ham, roasted patatos, and other dishes.

After Christmas pudding, Zechariah told his children, "Alright you lot. Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight. We are leaving early, to meet the Weasleys in Romania, where we will be staying for the remainder of the holiday, visiting Sara and Charlie."

He sent them all to bed.

Sakora collapsed on her bed, exahausted from the days excitement. She couldn't wait to go to Romania, where she had never been before.

She fell asleep, thinking about all the different types of dragons, she'd get to see.

**Author's note: I don't think I really like the confrontation with Zerune. I might fix it at some point. And, as for the whole half brother of Voldemort thing, I'll right a short piece to go with this after this one is done, about that.**

**The box of books Sakora received, I had seen a box at my local Barnes n' Noble, that I had wanted to get, that had these books in it. It also had another book in it written by a female author, but I couldn't remember what it was. If I find out what it was, I'll add it to this.**

**And, finally, I'm working on a Pokémon fanfic, that I will post soon.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's note: yay I'm back. I had trouble writing this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it... well, let me know what you think.**

The next morning there was a rush around the palace to get ready to leave. After a hurried breakfast, the Tonks family gathered outside the palace.

"Alright, you lot," said Zechariah. "Gather round."

His children all gathered into a circle while he held out an old kettle. It was a portkey that was to take them to Romania.

Everyone touched a finger to it, and after the count of three it activated, whisking them away.

When they arrived they were greeted by Sara, and her husband, Charlie Weasley.

"Sara, darling," said Luna, hugging her second eldest daughter.

"Hello, mum," said Sara, smiling. Then, she hugged her father and all her younger siblings. After she hugged the twins, she looked around and said, "Where is Dimitri and the rest of the little ones?"

"They are spending the rest of the holiday with Dimitri's father," said Luna.

"His father?"said Sara, in surprise.

"Yes. We met Vander Delca and his family at King's Cross, at the beginning of term," Zechariah explained.

"Oh. I see," said Sara.

Charlie chuckled and put an arm around his wife, saying,"I guess we've missed a lot since coming here, haven't we?"

Sara smiled and said, "Well, come in."

She and Charlie led them all into a small stone house.

"I'm afraid there isn't enough room here to accommodate everyone," said Charlie.

Sakora looked around the small house. They were standing in a small quaint kitchen. Next to the kitchen was a comfortable looking sitting room, which included a sofa in front of the fireplace, and a small, wooden coffee table. Off of the sitting room, was two plain wooden doors. Sakora supposed they led to the bedroom and the bathroom.

"Charlie, wasn't your family supposed to be here already?" Zechariah asked.

"Yes. They are waiting at the inn," Charlie explained.

They left the little house and followed a path, a little ways, until they came to a larger stone building. Sakora realized all of the buildings were made of stone.

They all entered the building to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny and Annie, sitting at a table, in the dining room.

The Tonks' approached them and Mr. Weasley said, with a huge smile, "Ah. Zechariah, Luna. You made it."

"Hello, Arthur," said Zechariah, shaking his hand.

"Well. Come. Sit and eat," said Mrs. Weasley.

They pulled two tables together to fit them all.

Sakora looked around. There were a few more people enjoying a meal.

That day the Tonks' spent getting settled into their rooms. The Weasleys, who had been there for a few days already had rooms. However, they followed the Tonks', as Charlie and Sara took them to their rooms.

They followed a set of spindly stairs up to the third floor. The hallway was lined with doors on either side. There were eight rooms on this floor.

Sara pointed to two doors on the right side of the hall, and said, "these two rooms are mum and dad Weasleys, and Ginny and Annie's. Mum and dad you get the next one." She indicated the door next to the Weasley girls'.

Sara went through the list she had, putting Resae, Micka, and Bettina next to Zechariah and Luna's room, Seth and Jack across from the girls, and Sakora and Nina next to them; followed by Zach and Sanin, and finally, Kanoro getting the last room.

Sakora and Nina went into their room. There were two plain single beds, each with a chest of drawers. And, there was a small, square window, placed between the two beds.

They saw there luggage had already been brought up.

The girls laughed and talked excitedly about the dragons they would get to see the next day.

That evening, the Tonks' and Weasleys' gathered together in the dining hall for dinner. Everyone asked Charlie and Sara questions about the dragons they work with.

They explained what their jobs entailed. They were just learning about the different breeds that were raised there, and the proper handling and care each one needed.

After dinner everybody went up to their rooms. Sakora crawled into bed, saying good night to Nina.

The next morning, the large family ate breakfast, and was greeted by Charlie and Sara.

After they ate, Charlie and Sara led them down into the valley.

Sakora's eyes widened as she looked around at the beautiful, monstrous creatures, flying over their heads. Charlie and Sara took them on a tour of the valley.

There was another stone building where the workers kept their files on all of the dragons, and did their office work. They toured the inside. People were running here and there.

Next, they went out to the enclosure. They were led up to the fence that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Charlie couldn't get them any closer than the fence. He pointed things out to them.

"That area there is for nesting mothers. Right now, we have five," he explained.

The closest one to them was a Herbidean Black. She was keeping a watchful eye for anything that would dare come too close to her nest, while every now and then she would breathe fire over her clutch of eggs.

"Over there is the center where we look after orphaned younglings, until they are old enough to take care of themselves," said Charlie, pointing towards a one story building on the far side of the enclosure.

"Wow! This is so amazing," exclaimed Sakora, to Nina.

"Yes," agreed Nina. "Maybe I would like to study dragons when I leave Hogwarts."

Sakora grinned. She watched as a Chinese Fireball flew pass the fence, in front of her.

After the tour was complete, they returned to the inn for dinner, and then turned in for the night.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's note: This chapter follow along with chapter 13, Nicholas Flamel, of the Sorcerer's Stone.**

Sakora and her siblings returned to Hogwarts the day after returning home from Romania. They met Dimitri at King's Cross.

"How was it with your father?" Sakora asked him.

He smiled and said, "He's great, and his wife is really nice."

He told her about the things they did over the holidays. Sakora smiled, glad that he had enjoyed himself. Although, then, he told her that his father had given him the choice that he and his younger siblings could go live with him and his family, or if they would want to continue living with the Tonks'.

Dimitri had told him he didn't want to leave his home, and his dad said that was alright. Sakora's parents had smiled when Dimitri had talked to them.

"You will always have a home with us," Luna had said.

Sakora could see Dimitri visibly relax. He must have thought that Zechariah and Luna would want him to leave, but Sakora knew they considered Dimitri, and Bonnie, Jojo, and Kaleena, as their own children.

When they got to school, Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, and Hermione had asked Harry and Ron if they had found any information on Nicholas Flamel. They were disappointed to learn that they hadn't.

However, Harry had told them that for Christmas he had received an invisibility cloak that had belonged to his father, although he didn't have a clue as to who had sent it to him.

Sakora secretly grinned to herself, and said, "Papa has given me his old invisibility cloak as well."

Harry and Ron also told them about discovering a mirror, called the Mirror of Erised, which could show you your heart's desire.

Sakora thought it sounded fascinating and wish that she could have seen it as well.

After term started back up again, Harry, Sakora, and their friends went back to only having odd moments to skim through books, trying to find something about Flamel.

One evening, while Harry was at Quidditch practice, Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess, while Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri watched.

Harry came into the Common Room, looking ill.

When Ron asked him what was wrong, he told them quietly that Snape was refeering the next Quidditch match.

"Say you're ill," suggested Hermione.

"Pretend to break your leg," said Nina.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry, shaking his head, miserably. "I have to play or Gryffindor will have to forfeit."

Just then, Neville came hopping through the portrait hole. His legs were stuck together. Someone had put the leg locker curse on him.

Hermione did the counter curse, while everyone else was too busy laughing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," Neville mumbled.

"You've got to start standing up for yourself," said Ron.

Neville just sighed, "I know I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. You don't have to tell me that."

Harry handed Neville a chocolate frog and said, "you're worth twelve of Malfoy."

Neville took the chocolate frog and thanked Harry, handing him back the wizard card that came with the frog.

"Dumbledore again," said Harry.

He was silent for a moment while he read the back of the card. Then he gasped, and said, "I knew I read the name before. I read it on the train before coming here. Listen."

He read the back of the card to them, which said:

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindawald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione got to her feet and ran up to the girls' dormitory. She came back down, carrying an immensely heavy book.

"I got this out of the library weeks ago, for a bit of light reading," she explained.

"This is light?" Ron said, disbelievingly.

Hermione glared at him before opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" she exclaimed.

"No way!" said Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina.

"The what?" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Oh, honestly. Don't you two read?" Hermione rolled her eyes, before reading aloud to the group.

The book said that the Sorcerer's stone had astonishing powers. It could turn any metal into pure gold, and produce the elixir of life, which would make anyone who drank it, immortal.

It also said that the only stone in existence belonged to the noted alchemist and opera lover, Flamel, who had just celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. And, he lived a quiet life in Devon, with his wife, Pernelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"That's what the dog is guarding," said Hermione. "That's what Snape wants."

They all were silent for a moment, pondering what they had just learned, before Hermione decided she was going to bed.

That weekend, brought the dreaded Quidditch match.

After wishing Harry good luck, Sakora, Nina, Dimitri, Ron, and Hermione found seats in the stands. They were on alert, waiting to react if Snape tried to hurt Harry.

They soon found they didn't need to worry, since Dumbledore had shown up to watch the match.

They watched as the game began. However, it had only lasted five minutes, before Harry sped towards the ground and caught the snitch.

Sakora, Hermione, and the others cheered for Harry as he landed, and was surrounded by the rest of his team.

That evening, there was a celebration in Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was no where in sight though.

"Where could he be?" Sakora asked her friends in concern.

"Maybe we should go look for him," said Dimitri.

The others agreed, and they all climbed through the portrait hole.

They found Harry on his way back to the Common Room.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry dragged them into an empty classroom and then told them he had just seen Snape threatening Quirrel.

After he finished, they realized things didn't look good at all. Especially if Quirrel caved and gave in to what Snape wanted of him.

**Ending note: the paragraph read from Dumbledore's card is found on page 219, in the book.**


	20. Author's note

This story is not abandoned. It's just been awhile since I had access to the internet. Although, now I'm going to try to update regularly, to those who actually read my work, between work, housework, and helping with my nephews.

Thanks to those who follow my story.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm back. I finally finished writing this story. I just have to finish typing them so I can post them, and start on my next story.**

**Anyway, I went through all of the previous chapters and fixed any mistakes I could find. I aslo added a little bit here and there. Sakora's older sister makes an announcement in chapter seven, which I had forgotten to add last time. Just so you know before reading any furthur.**

**OK. I'm done rambling. On with the story.**

**This chapter follows along with chapter forteen, Norbert the Norweidgon Ridgeback, of the Sorcerer's Stone.**

Over the next few weeks, Harry, Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione noticed that although Quirrel seemed to be getting thinner and paler, he seemed to not have given into Snape yet.

The group of Gryffindors would often go to the third floor corridor to listen to Fluffy growling inside, making sure he was alright.

Late in Janurary, Sakora had recieved a letter from her mother. Ramia had had her baby. Enclosed with the letter was a picture of the newborn.

He was named Rayray Orgo. In the picture, he blinked up with big blue eyes. He had a thin layer of black hair on top of his head. His skin tone was more like his father's. You couldn't see much of his indian heritage in him. He was the most cutest baby Sakora had ever seen.

She showed the picture to Nina and Dimitri, and the rest of her friends, along with everybody in the common room. All the girls gushed over the picture.

Now, Hermione had started drawing up study schedules and nagged her friends to do the same.

"Come on, Hermione. The exams are ages away," said Ron, exasperated.

"Ten weeks," Hermione exlaimed. "That's not ages."

The teachers seemed to agree with her, because they started piling homework onto the students.

Harry, Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione could often be found studying in the library, and more often than not, they were usually joined by Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, and Darian.

One evening while studying, everyone looked up from their books, when they heard Ron say, "Hagrid, what are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid came into view, hiding something behind his back.

"Just lookin'" He answered, nervously. "An' what are yeh lot up ter?" he asked, looking at them all suspiciously. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "We found out who he is ages ago. And we know the dog is guarding the Sor..."

"Shh!" Hagrid exlaimed. "Don' go shoutin' about it."

"There were a few things we wanted to ask you," Harry spoke up.

Hagrid looked at him for a moment, before replying. "Come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' anythin' though."

"See you later then," said Harry, grinning.

"I wonder what he was hiding," said Hermione, as Hagrid disappeared into the corridor, outside of the library.

"I'm going to go see what section he was in," said Ron, getting up from his seat, and walking down the isle of books Hagrid had appeared from.

"Dragons!" Ron whispered, when he came back with a stack of books in his hands. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons!"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," said Harry. "Told me so the first time I ever met him."

"But it's against our laws," said Tallia. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's convention. You can't tame dragons. It's dangerous."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "You should see the burns Charlie and Sara get from wild ones in Romania."

"Are there wild ones in Brittian?" Harry asked.

"Of course there are. Common Welsh Greens, and Herbidean Blacks," Ron explained.

Later, when they knocked on Hagrid's door, they saw all the curtains were drawn. When Hagrid saw who it was, he let them in.

His hut felt like they had just walked into a furnace. Hagrid made them tea and sandwiches.

"So wha' did yeh want ter ask me?" Hagrid asked them, when they were all settled at the table.

"We wanted to know if you could tell us what's all guarding the stone, apart from Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"O' course I can'," said Hagrid, frowning. "Firs' off, I don' know meself, and second, yeh know too much already."

"Come on, Hagrid," said Hermione. "You do know. We really just wanted to know who Dumbledore trusted enough to help, apart from you."

"Alrigh', alrigh'," said Hagrid. "I can tell yeh that much I 'spose. Some o' the other teachers did enchantments. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonnagall, an' Dumbledore himself...Oh, and, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" they all exlaimed.

"Yeah. Yer not still on abou' him, are yeh? Snape's helpin' protect the stone. He's not abou' ter steal it."

Harry, Sakora, and the others all looked at each other. They knew they were all thinking the same thing. It seemed as though the only thing that Snape needed to know to get to the stone, was how to get passed Fluffy, and Quirrel's spell.

"Hagrid, you're the only one who knows how to get passed Fluffy, right?" Harry asked.

"Not a soul knows, except me an' Dumbledore," said, Hagrid.

Harry sighed in relief. He then said, "Hagrid, can we have a window open? It's boiling in here."

"Sorry, Harry," said, Hagrid. "I can'." Hagrid glanced to the fire.

They all looked towards it too. Underneath the black kettle, rested a black egg.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Sakora asked.

"Won it," said, Hagrid. "I was in the village las' night havin' a few drinks, and got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter be rid of it, actually."

"But what are you going to do with it when it hatches?" Juanita asked.

"Well, I've been doin' some readin'," explained Hagrid. "Have ter keep the egg in the fire, 'cos their mother breathes fire on 'em. When it hatches, I have ter feed it buckets o' brandy, mixed with chicken's blood. Also, that one I got there, is a Norweidgon Ridgeback."

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Hermione exlaimed.

Hagrid didn't seem to hear her. as he hummed stoking the fire.

So, now they had to worry about what would happen if Hagrid was caught with an illegal dragon.

A few weeks later, during breakfest, Harry recieved a note from Hagrid. He showed it to his friends. It merely said:

_It's hatchng._

Ron wanted to go to Hagrid's right away, but Hermione refused to skip classes.

They bickered the whole way to Herbology. Hermione finally gave in and said they could run down to Hagrid's during morning break.

When they arrived at Hagrid's, once again, joined by Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, and Darian, Hagrid ushered them in, excidetly. The egg was resting on the table. There were clicking noises coming from inside it, and it was shaking.

They all sat around the table, watching and waiting.

Finally, there was a scraping noise, and pieces of the egg shell flew in different directions. The students all ducked so as not to get hit.

The baby dragon blinked its eyes a few times, and stared up at Hagrid.

Its body was leathery and wrinkled. Its wings were spiny and were larger than its jet-like body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns, and bulging, orange eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said, smiling at the dragon.

The dragon sneezed and a few sparks flew into Hagrid's beard. He patted it out and said, "Bless him. He knows his mummy."

Just then, Hagrid gasped and quiickly stood up and strode over to the window and peered out of the curtain.

"What's wrong, Hagrid," Sakora asked.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtain," he murmered.

Harry jumped up and ran to the door, to look out. "Malfoy," he confirmed.

Over the next week, they tried to get Hagrid to release the little dragon without success. They were all worried about when Draco was going to report Hagrid, but so far he hadn't. Although they knew it was a matter of time.

Hagrid had named the baby dragon Norbert.

Harry had come up with the idea to write to Ron's brother, Charlie, and Sakora's sister, Sara, about sending Norbert to them, in Romania.

Hagrid finally agreed in the end.

Wednesday night, Harry, Hermione, Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina were sitting in the empty common room. Everyone else had already gone to bed.

It was midnight, when Ron came through the portrait hole, pulling off Harry's invisability cloak. He had been helping Hagrid feed Norbert dead rats.

"It bit me!" Ron exlaimed, showing them his hand, which he had covered up in a hankerchief.

Just then, Hedwig tapped at the window. Harry jumped up to let her in. She had brought Charlie and Sara's response.

Harry read it to his friends quietly.

The letter stated that some friends of Charlie and Sara's would be visiting them, and that they would take the dragon to them. However they couldn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon, so they would meet the young Gryffindors in the tallest tower, at midnight, on saturday.

After finishing reading the letter, they decided Harry's invisability cloak could cover two of them and Norbert. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

The next morning, Ron's hand was swollen to twice its normal size. It took awhile to convince him to go to Madam Pomfrey, but he finally did. His friends went to see him before dinner. He said Malfoy had been in to see him, and borrowed a book, just so he could mock Ron. He then panicked when he remembered Charlie's letter was in the book Malfoy took.

It was too late to change the plan.

Saturday night finally came, and Harry, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione made their way down to Hagrid's hut, under Harry's and Sakora's invisability cloaks.

Hagrid had put Norbert in a wooden crate. Harry and Dimitri threw Harry's invisability cloak over themselves and the crate, while the three girls stepped under Sakora's cloak. They heard Hagrid howling, while they made their way back up to the castle.

The trip through the castle was uneventful, until they were close to the tower, when they saw Professor McGonnagall hauling Draco Malfoy away, saying, "Wondering the halls at night. That'll be twenty points from Slytherin, and detention. We are going to have a talk with Professor Snape."

"But, Professor. Harry Potter's coming. He's got a dragon," Malfoy tried to explain.

"Nonsense. How dare you tell such lies," McGonnagall replied, angerily.

After they were out of sight, the Gryffindors made it up the steps, to the tower.

They threw the invisability cloaks off and laughed at Malfoy's misfortune. They waited until midnight, when they saw four broomsticks swooping down to the tower.

The four wizards talked cheerily, while they hooked up Norbert's crate into the harness, they had suspended between the four brooms.

The five students thanked Charlie's and Sara's friends, and watched as they flew out of sight with Norbert.

Sakora and her friends went down the stairs from the tower, when they stopped dead. Filch appeared in front of them. They then realized too late they had forgotten the two invisability cloaks at the top of the tower.

"Well, well," Filch sneered. "We are in trouble, aren't we."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author's note: This chapter follows along with chapter 15, the Forbidden Forest, of the Sorcerer's Stone.**

The five Gryffindors were led by Filch, down to the first floor, where Professor McGonnagall's office was located.

They sat quietly, waiting for the deputy headmistress to appear. Sakora knew they were in deep trouble, but couldn't come up with an excuse to why they were out of bed and in the tower so late.

To their shock, when Professor McGonnagall entered her office, she was followed by Neville Longbottom.

"Harry! I was trying to find you to warn you. Malfoy said you had a dragon!" Neville exlaimed.

"Do you care to tell me why you were in the Astronomy Tower at one o' clock in the morning?" McGonnagall glared at them all, waiting for a response.

When no one answered her, she said, "So, you told Draco Malfoy some story about a dragon, so that he would wonder the school at night, and get into trouble? Do you thing it's funny that Longbottom heard it as well?"

Her nostrils flared. "I've never heard of such a thing. Seven students out of bed in one night. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Nothing gives you the right to wonder the school at night. All of you will recieve detentions, and twenty-five points will be taken from each of you."

"But Professor..." they tried to protest.

"No buts," she said, sternly. "Now get back to bed all of you."

They headed back to Gryffindor Tower with their heads bowed. They had just lost one hundred and fifty points for their house. That put Gryffindor in last place for the cup. When they entered the common room, the three girls went up to their shared room, and climbed into bed without saying a word.

The next morning, word spread about the huge loss of housepoints. Harry, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, Hermione, and Neville seemed to be the most hated students in the school. Harry suffered the most because of his fame. The only ones who stood by them was Ron, Tallia, Mary Beth, Juanita, and Darian.

Then one evening, while Sakora, Hermione, Ron, Dimitri, and Nina, along with the two Ravenclaws and two Slytherins, were studying in the library, Harry came in and told them he had heard Snape threatening Quirrel, and it seemed Quirrel had finally given in.

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Go to Dumbledore, like we should have in the beginning," said, Hermione.

"But we don't have any proof," said, Harry. "There's nothing we can do. So, we should just forget about it."

He went back to studying, and soon the others followed suit.

The next morning, Harry, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione recieved notes from Professor McGonnagall at breakfest, stating that their detention would be held at eleven o' clock that night, and to meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

That night, they left Ron in the common room, and, joined by Neville, they made their way down to the entrance hall, where Filch and Malfoy were waiting for them.

Filch led the students out into the grounds, and towards the Forbidden Forest. All the way, he told them about the old punishments, and that they should be strung from the ceiling by their wrists right now.

Soon, they found themselves nearing Hagrid's hut.

"Alright, yeh lot?" Hagrid asked Harry, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione, when they approached him.

"I wouldn't be too friendly with them, Hagrid," said, Filch. "They're here to be punished after all."

"Um, Hagrid, what are we going to be doing?" Sakora asked him.

"Yer going into the forest," said Filch, gleefully.

"The forest?!" Malfoy exlaimed. "We can't go in there. There are...there are werewolves."

"There are more than werewolves in those woods, lad," said Filch. "I'll be back at dawn."

After Filch left, Hagrid said, "Alright, yeh lot. What we're doin' tonight is lookin' fer a unicorn. There's one tha's been hurt bad by summit. Second one in a week. We have ter find the poor creature. We will split up inter three parties.

"Ron and Hermione are with me, and Fang will go with Neville and Malfoy. And I'm sure seein' as Dimitri is part vampire, and Sakora is a shapeshifter, they'll be able ter look after themselves, and Nina will go with 'em."

The three nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now, if anyone finds the unicorn, send up green sparks," Hagrid told them. "And if yeh get inter any trouble, send up red sparks. Let's go."

They all entered the forest together, until the path branched off into three different directions. Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione took the right path, Neville and Malfoy took the left, taking Fang with them; and Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina took the middle path.

Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina followed their path, keeping an eye out for the hurt unicorn. There were splashes of silvery blood here and there.

"I wonder what could be killing the unicorns," said Sakora.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said Dimitri. "Unicorns are almost impossible to catch."

They seemed to have walked for a while, before they saw red sparks, from somewhere in the distance.

"Look!" Nina said, pointing.

They then what sounded like Hagrid thundering through the forest.

"Come on," said Sakora. "Let's see what's happening."

They ran back through the forest.

Dimitri said, "Come on. Harry and Hermione are close by."

"How do you know that?" Nina questioned.

"Because of their scent," Dimitri answered.

They found their friends, and Sakora asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes," said Hermione, trembling. "Hagrid went to look for the others."

A few minutes later, they heard Hagrid's heavy footsteps coming back. He came into sight, leading Malfoy, Neville, and Fang.

Apearantly what had happened, was Malfoy had scared Neville as a joke, and Neville panicked, and he had sent up the red sparks. Hagrid wasn't happy.

"Alrigh'. We're changin' groups," he said.

He sent Harry with Malfoy and Fang, and Neville stayed with him and Hermione.

The three groups continued their search.

"I can't believe Malfoy," said Nina, "Poor Neville."

"Yes," agreed Sakora. She couldn't believe she could be related to people like the Malfoys.

"Dimitri stopped walking, looking around the ground. "I don't see anymore blood."

That was when they heard a highpitched scream.

"Now what?" Dimitri said.

They all looked at each other, before Sakora said, "Malfoy."

They went in the direction where they could hear Malfoy screaming, through the woods.

They found Hagrid, Hermione, and Neville, and saw Malfoy and Fang running passed.

"Hagrid!" Sakora shouted. "Where's Harry?"

"I don' know, but let's find 'im," said Hagrid.

They headed off in the direction Malfoy had come from. They soon saw Harry making his way towards them, riding on the back of a centaur. Hermione ran to him, asking if he was alright.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Hagrid, the unicorn is dead. It's back there."

Hagrid went to see the unicorn, while Harry climbed off the centaur's back. The centaur turned and disappeared through the woods.

Hagrid came back and led the group of Gryffindors back out of the forest.

When Harry, Hermione, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Neville returned to the Gryffindor common room, they found Ron asleep in one of the armchairs.

Neville went up to bed, and Harry shook Ron awake. Soon, Harry was telling his friends what happened in the forest.

They all listened with wide eyes, as he told them about the figure that drank from the unicorn.

"That's horrible," said Dimitri. "Even vampires won't drink from unicorns, because they're too pure."

"So, Snape must want the stone for Voldemort, so he can come back," said Harry. "He'll probably want to finish me off."

Hermione then spoke up. "You're forgetting one thing, Harry. Who is the one person they say you-know-who always feared?"

They all looked at her questionally.

"Dumbledore," she explained. "As long as Dumbledore is around, you'll be safe."

Not long after, they went to bed. The sun was already rising. When Sakora went to bed, she found her invisibility cloak there. Curious as how it got there, she put it away in her trunk, before going to sleep.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**This chapter follows along with chapter sixteen, Through the Trapdoor, of the Sorcerer's Stone.**

The end of year exams had finally come and gone. Sakora was sure she had done verily well, especially in charms and potions.

After their last exam, History of Magic, Sakora, Harry, Ron, Dimitri, Nina, Hermione, Tallia, Mary Beth, Juanita, and Darian went out into the grounds to enjoy the sunshine.

They had a week before they would get the results for their exams.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, stretching out on the ground.

Harry, who had been rubbing his forhead, answered, "My scar keeps burning.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione.

"I think it means danger is coming," Harry told them.

Hermione just shook it off as nerves.

Harry looked lost in thought for a while, before he suddenly jumped to his feet.

"We've got to go see Hagrid," he told his friends.

The others all looked at each other, before scrambling to their feet to follow their friend.

"Don't you think that it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger just happens to show up with one?" Harry said, making his way down to Hagrid's hut. "I mean how many people wonder around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?"

They reached Hagrid's hut. He was sitting outside, shelling peas.

"Hullo," he greeted them, smiling.

"Hagrid, you know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you played cards with, look like?" Harry asked, urgently.

"Dunno. I never saw his face," said Hagrid. "He kep' his hood up."

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"He asked what sort o' creatures I look after, an' I told him after Fluffy, a dragon woul' be easy," Hagrid chuckled.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry seemed really worried now.

"O' course he was interested in Fluffy," said Hagrid, gruffly. "How many three-headed dogs do you come across, even when yer in the trade. So, I tol' 'im Fluffy is a piece o' cake when you know how to calm 'im. Just play 'im a bit o' music and he'll go stright ter sleep."

Hagrid paled. "I shouldn'ta tol' yeh tha'. Hey! Where yeh goin'?"

The group of first years ran back up to the school and stopped in the entrance hall.

"We've got to go see Dumbledore," said, Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get passed Fluffy and I'm betting it was Snape under that cloak."

Professor McGonnagall came into view, carrying a stack of books.

"What are you lot doing inside on a beautiful day like this?" She asked, upon seeing the group of students.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told her.

McGonnagall stared at them all suspiciously, before saying, "Professor Dumbleodre left ten minutes a ago. He had an urgent message from the ministry, and flew off for London."

"He's gone?" Harry said, desperately.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very busy man, Potter," said, McGonnagall.

"But this is important," said, Harry. "Professor, this is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

McGonnagall dropped her books and looked at them, stunned. "How do you know-"

"I think someone's going to try and steal it," Harry said, urgently.

"I don't know how you lot found out about the stone, but rest assured. It's very well protected," said the Professor. "Now. I suggest you all go back outside."

With that, she gathered her fallen books, and stalked away.

"It's tonight," said Harry, after his head of house was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. I bet anything he sent that note to get Dumbledore out of the way."

Hermione gasped, and the others whirled around to see Snape standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said, in his smooth voice. "Now, what would six young Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws - and two Slytherins, all be doing inside on a day like this?" He asked.

He looked at Juanita and Darian with a look of diapproval. He appearantly was dissapointed with his two Slytherins' choice in friends.

Juanita flushed and looked away from her head of house. Darian avoided Snape's gaze.

"We were-" Harry stuttered.

"You'll want to be more careful," said, Snape, seeming to focus his attention soully on Harry. "People will think you are up to something."

He strode away.

After Snape was gone, Harry said, "I'm going through the trapdoor tonight. "I'll get to the stone first."

His friends looked at him, shocked, but they agreed. Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione would go with him, but it was too risky if the others joined them, in case they were caught.

"Just be careful, Harry," said, Mary Beth, hugging him.

"I will," said, Harry, smiling, and hugging her back.

That night, the six Gryffindors waited for the rest of their house to go to bed. When they were sure it was all clear, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, and the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas, and Sakora pulled out her cloak.

They made it halfway through the common room, when someone spoke.

"What are you doing?"

They whriled around to see Neville standing there, clutching his toad, Trevor.

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" He said.

"No no. We're not," said, Hermione.

"I won'tr let you," Neville said, his voice cracking. "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again."

"Neville, we have to do something important," said, Harry.

"I won't let you. "I'll...I'll fight you," Neville said, shaking. He dropped his toad, which hopped away, and Neville raised his fists.

Hermione said, "Neville. I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand, and said, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Neville's whole body went stiff, and he fell backwards onto the floor, stiff as a board.

They all inched passed the frozen boy, muttering apologies, as they made their way through the portrait hole.

They made their way through the empty corridors, seeing no one, except for Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves, the poltergiest.

When the six Gryffindors reached the third floor corridor, they found the door ajar.

"Snape's been here already," whispered Harry.

They went through the door to find Fluffy sniffing and growling. A harp was set at the dog's feet.

As soon as Harry took off his cloak, he began to play his flute. The giant dog went to sleep right away.

Ron and Dimitri moved Fluffy's paws off the trapdoor and opened it. Harry handed the flute to Hermione, who began to play before the dog could wake up.

Harry looked down through the hole in the floor, and into the darkness for a moment, before lowering himself through the hole, and dropping down.

The others heard a soft thump, and then Harry gave the okay. One by one, Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina jumped down into the unknown.

When Sakora landed, she felt something soft underneath her. Finally, Hermione jumped through the hole, to join her friends.

"Lucky this plant thing was here," said, Ron.

"Look at you!" Hermione shouted, as she struggled to her feet.

That's when they realized the plant had wound tendrils around them. Sakora and the others struggled to get loose. Hermione had managed to get away.

"It's Devil's Snare," she said.

"Oh. I'm so glad we know what it's called," said, Ron, struggling to get free.

"Shut up for a minute," snapped Hermione. She thought for a moment. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight," she said, excidetly.

She pointed her wand at the plant and shouted, _"Lumos Solem!"_

The dark tendrils withdrew from the five Gryffindors immiadtely, shrinking away into the darkness.

Harry, Sakora, and the others joined Hermione against the wall.

"Great job, Hermione," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Hermione, beaming.

They made their way down a stone passageway, wondering what was waiting for them next. As they neared the end of the passage, they could hear strange clicking noises ahead.

When they reached where the noises were coming from, they saw they had entered a room with brightly-colored birds. There was a door on the opposite side of the room from where the Gryffindors stood.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we make a run for it?" Ron asked.

"There's only one way to find out," said Harry.

He then sprinted across the room and made it to the door. The birds didn't pay him any attention.

The others crossed the room to join Harry.

Harry tried the doorknob. "It's locked," he said.

Ron tried _Alohamora, _but the door didn't budge.

Harry looked around up at the birds. He then exlaimed, "They're not birds. They're keys."

He looked around the room and found a broomstick leaning against the wall, He picked it up, and said, "This seems too easy."

"Oh. Go on, Harry," said, Ron. "If Snape can catch it on that old broom, then you can. You're the youngest seeker in a century."

Harry nodded, and mounted the broom.

Dimitri examined the door and said, "It needs an old-fasioned key, probably rusty like a handle."

"There!" Harry shouted, pointing to a key, with crumbled wings.

Harry kicked off from the ground, and flew after the key. As soon as he was airborne, however, the flock of keys began swarming around Harry, until it was a mess of feathers.

Harry swooped and dived through the keys, until he spotted the right one. He flew after it and caught it.

He landed on the floor and ran to the door, jambing the key into the lock and opening the door. He and his friends ran through the door, as the flock of keys dove for them.

Nina slammed the door shut, just in time for the keys to hit it.

When they entered the next room, it was completely dark. As they crossed the room, the torches in the brackets, flared to life.

They found themselves on a giant chessboard. They were on the side with the black pieces, with the white on the opposite side.

"Now what do we have to do?" Harry said.

"It's obvious, isn't it," said, Ron, walking onto the board. "We have to play our way across the room."

"I need to think for a minute," said, Ron.

Dimitri walked over to him and said, "What do you think?"

"Well, with both of us, there's no way we can lose," said Ron.

Dimitri nodded in agreement. Ron turned to the others and said, "Okay. We have to take the places of some of the pieces. Harry, you and Dimitri will take the places of two of the bishops, Sakora and Nina will take the places of the two rooks, and Hermione will take place of the queen. As for me, I'll be a knight."

Harry, Dimitri, and the three girls took the places Ron assigned them.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white always moves first," said Ron.

As he said it, a white pawn had made a move.

Ron and Dimitri worked together in directing the black pieces and their friends across the board. They slowly made their way to the end of the lost a lot of the black pieces, but Ron and Dimtiri took just as many white pieces.

After a while, Ron sat atop his horse, thinking of the next move.

Dimitri looked around the board, with his brow furrowed. He turned to his friend and said slowly, "Ron.."

Ron nodded. "I know. It's the only way."

"What? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself," said Dimitri.

"No!" Shouted Sakora and Nina.

"You can't! There must be another way," exlaimed Hermione.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Ron snapped. "When I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to checkmate the king, Harry."

There was no way around it. Ron gripped the horse tightly and moved forward.

The queen struck out at him. He and the horse both fell to the ground. Ron was clearly knocked out. Hermione screamed, and Ron was dragged to one side of the board, among the fallen black pieces.

Harry then made his move. He was directly in front of the king now.

"Checkmate!" Harry said, loudly.

The king dropped his crown at Harry's feet.

Harry, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, and Hermione hurried passed the remaining white pieces, and through the next door.

"Do you think Ron's OK?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm sure he's fine," said, Harry. "Come on. We have to hurry."

When they reached the next room, a terrible smell greeted them. They all covered their noses. They found a troll, even bigger than the one they faced on Halloween, lying unconsious, on the floor.

They hurried passed the troll and to the next room. All they found there was a table ladened with bottles of diffrent colored potions. When they stepped into the room, the entrance they came through was surrounded by purple fire, and the doorway to go forward, was surrounded by black fire.

The five Gryffindors examined the bottles, and Hermione picked up a scroll that had a riddle written on it. After reading through it, Hermione said, "This isn't magic. It's logic. We just have to solve it and use the right potion to get through the fire."

"How do you know which one it is," Harry asked,

"Give me a minute," said Hermione.

Hermione, Sakora and Nina read the scroll several times, and muttered to each other, while pointing at different potions.

"Alright. We've got it," said, Hermione.

She picked up the smallest bottle on the table and said, "This will get us through the black fire, and to the stone."

"There's only one swallow," said Harry. "Just enough for one of us. Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Nina picked up the rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "This one," she said.

"Okay," said, Harry. "You lot drink that one, and get back to Ron. Try to find a way out. Then go to the owlery and said Headwig to Dumbledore. I have to go on alone."

Hermione ran and threw her arms around Harry. Harry looked at her in astonishment, before she said, "you're a great wizard, Harry."

"I'm not as good as you," said, Harry, embarressingly.

"Me?" Said Hermione. "Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery, and Harry, just be careful."

He nodded and said, "Go on."

Hermione took the bottle from Nina and took a swallow. She shivered for a moment and said,"it's cold."

She handed the bottle to Sakora, who also took a drink. She felt a shiver run through her whole body. It made her fox ears twitch.

After Nina and Dimtiri both took a drink, they all wished Harry good luck and stepped through the purple fire. The flames licked at their bodies, but it didn't feel hot. They made it through the door, and back to the chess room.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's Note: This chapter follows along partly with chapter seventeen, the man with two faces.**

After Sakora, Nina, Hermione, and Dimitri left Harry in the room of fire, they ran to Ron, who was still lying in the same spot they had left him, in the chess room.

They tried to wake him up, which took a while.

"Come on, Ron," said, Hermione. "Please wake up."

He finally woke up. He blinked around at his friends. "Where's Harry?"

"He had to go on without us," said, Sakora.

They told him about the room of fire, and that there was only enough potion for one of them to go foreward.

"Come on. We have to send a message to Dumbledore," said, Dimitri.

Dimitri and Hermione helped Ron to his feet, then they hurried out of the room. They ran through the flying key room, and passed the still unconsious troll, until they made it to the room with the Devil's Snare.

Hermione cast the same spell she cast before, to make the plant shrink away from them.

"So, any idea how we're going to get out of here?" Ron asked.

They looked up into the square that was the trapdoor.

"There has to be some way," said, Hermione, looking around.

"I have an idea," said, Dimitri.

They all turned to look at him in time to see him sprouting large, black, feathery wings, from his back.

"Woah," said, Hermione.

"Wicked," said, Ron.

"Perks of being a harpy hybrid," laughed, Sakora. "I wish I could have cool wings like that."

Dimitri smirked, before saying, "Alright. I'll take Hermione up first, since she has the flute. That way she can keep the dog asleep while I fly everyone else up."

Hermione nodded nervously. She pulled out Harry's flute and Dimitri graabbed her around the waste.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

He lifted up into the air. Hermione squeaked when her feet left the ground. As they flew through the trapdoor, Hermione put the flute to her lips and began to play. Immidiately, the dog fell asleep. Dimitri set Hermione down on her feet, and flew back down to the others.

Next, Dimitri took Sakora and then Nina, and finally Ron.

"Okay. Let's go," said, Sakora.

They all made it through the door and Hermione didn't stop playing until they were all safely away from Fluffy, and the door was shut.

"Come on. We have to get to the owlery, so we can send Headwig to Dumbledore," said, Hermione.

They left the third floor corridor, and almost bumped into Dumbledore, himself. They were shocked to see him there.

"Harry's gone afer him, hasn't he?" Dumbledore said, before they could say anything.

They just nodded dumbly. He hurried passed them.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Let's wait here for them," said, Hermione, walking back towards Fluffy's corridor. "I can't just go back to the dorms without knowing what's going on."

The others agreed. They sat outside the door, waiting for Dumbledore and Harry to come back.

They waited for what seemed hours to them, before the door was opened. They all stood up as Dumbledore emerged from the door, carrying Harry. Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

"Professor! Is Harry OK?" Hermione asked, frantically.

"I need to get him to the hospital wing," said, Dumbledore, urgently, rushing towards the steps. "You all should get to your dorms, to get some sleep."

"But..."

He turned to look at them. "Harry will be fine," Dumbledore assured them.

He went down the stairs. The Gryffindors all looked at each other, before doing as the headmaster said.

"We'll go see Harry tomorrow," said, Hermione.

They all agreed and went to their dorms.

Sakora, Nina, and Hermione crawled into their beds, too exhausted to talk about what they had just gone through. They fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

The next day, after breakfest, Sakora, Nina, Hermione, Ron, and Dimtiri headed to the hospital wing to see Harry, accompanied by Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, and Darian.

Harry was awake and sitting up in bed when they arrived. He greeted them excitedly.

"Are you OK, Harry," Hermione asked, worridly.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he reassured her.

"What happened anyway?" Ron said. "The whole scool's talking about it."

Harry told them about what was waiting for him, after he made it out of the room of fire.

It had been Quirrel, and not Snape, who was after the stone. When he took off his turban, he had revealed Voldemort's face poking out of the back of his head!

His friends listened intently to his story. It seemed, according to Quirrel, that Snape had been trying to protect Harry all along.

After he finished his account of what happened, Harry said, "So, what happened to you lot?"

"Well, we got back to Ron and it took awhile to wake him up," said, Hermione. "Then we made it to the Devil's Snare room. We couldn't think of a way to get back up through the trapdoor."

"But then, Dimitri turned into a harpy, and flew each of us out," said Ron, grinning.

"Wow," said, Harry, looking at his hybrid friend. "I would have liked to have seen that."

Dimitri smirked. "Maybe sometime. But I don't use that form very often. I try not to be associated with my mother as much as possible."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

They all knew of Dimitri's hatred for his mother, for her trying to have him and his younger siblings killed, which is why they had come to live with Sakora and Nina's family. He also hated his mother with a passion, for the murder of his older sister.

Not long after, Madam Pomfrey came over to shoo the group of students out, claiming Harry needed rest.

They all waved good-bye to their bed-ridden friend, and left the hospital wing.

The next night was the end of year feast. The Great Hall was done in Slytherin colors, for they had won the house cup. By now the whole school knew all about the Sorcerer's Stone, and how Harry had fought a Voldemort-possessed Quirrel.

Everyone was in the Great Hall when Harry entered. All the chatting stopped, and every head turned when they saw Harry.

He slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table, and took his seat between Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up from his place at the head table.

"Another year gone," he said. "And the house cup here, needs awarding. The points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six; and Slytherin is in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points."

Shouts and cheers arose from the Slytherin table.

"Yes. Well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin," said, Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to award."

The hall grew quiet.

The headmaste continued. "First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Dimitri Delca, for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindors cheered. Ron's whole face was completely red, and Dimitri looked disbelieving.

"Second," said, Dumbledore. "To Ms. Hermione Granger, Ms. Sakora Tonks, and Ms. Nina Tonks, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione hid her face in her hands, and Sakora and Nina grinned at each other.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter," said, Dumbledore.

The room went quiet once more.

"For pure nerve and outststanding courge, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The Gryffindors cheered were now tied with Slytherin.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. The Gryffindor's quieted down.

"Now, there are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore continued. "It takes great bravery to stand up to our enemies, but even more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Nevilled looked shocked as he was congradulated by all of Gryffindor house.

The hall was so full of noise, that it was defeaning.

"I think a change of decoration is in order!" Dumbledore waved his wand. The Slytherin banners were turned into that of Gryffindor.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and chatter. Everyone was happy to see Slytherin lose.

Soon, the students were all packed and ready to go. They were all given notes to remind them they weren't allowed to use magic outside of school.

Hagrid took the first years to the Hogwarts Express with his fleet of boats.

Harry, Ron, Dimitri, Sakora, Nina, Hermione, Mary Beth, Tallia, Juanita, and Darian had gotten a compartment together.

They chatted happily and ate sweets the whole way back to King's Cross.

They grabbed their luggage and left the compartment. They had to go through the platform in two's and three's.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the barrier, followed by Dimitri, Sakora, and Nina, Mary Beth and Tallia, and Juanita and Darian.

On the other side, they were all greeted by their families.

Sakora, Nina, and Dimitri's younger siblings ran to them, chatting excidetly. The three giggled as they hugged each one.

Harry said good-bye to his friends as he was led out of the station by his uncle, to where his aunt and cousin were waiting, giving the very large group of people around Harry, digusted looks.

Before he could go, Mary Beth hugged him, and said, "I'll see you soon."

He nodded, smiling.

They all said good-bye to each other and the group of friends went their seperate ways.

"Come on, you lot," said Zechariah, to his group of children. "Let's go home."

They exited the train station and arrived at where the two vans were parked. They all climbed in and took of for home.

Sakora smiled to herself. She was happy to be going home for the whole summer, and couldn't wait to see what the next year of school would hold for her and her friends.

**Author's Note: This story is finally complete. Yay! Ther next thing I will post will be about Zerune being Voldemort's brother. It will be just a short piece. Well, thanks to those who actually read my work.**


End file.
